Escape to the Stars
by xXShadow-KissedXx
Summary: Phoebe was just in a life altering accident, she and her dad relocate to Germany where she runs into a certain someone at the store, he spills hot coffe all over her, they keep running into each other, what next?  Tokio Hotel/Bill Kaulitz
1. Preface :3

**Welcome to my story :3 I have 2 others, don't be shy, check them out:**

**Love and Death & Foreign Exchange. L&D is a Tokio Hotel story and F&E is a Twilight story, go to my profile and check them out :] I hope this story gets good feedback. And I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little boring, it's telling about her life before 'it' happened, and it's only the preface, it gets better :3**

**Escape to the Stars**

**Chapter 1: Preface**

Do you claim to have the perfect life? Maybe even you scored perfect grades at school. Were you the teachers pet? The one who chose to not blend into the crowd? The kid with the perfect smile, perfect hair, perfect family, you know the perfect everything? That was me. I dressed weird, some people call it emo, others call it being different. I have jet black hair**, **it comes down a little past my shoulders. And I have the brightest blue eyes. No I'm not conceited, I hate people who think of themselves too highly, I really do. I also had the perfect boyfriend.

Luke was amazing, he was my best friend, he ditched me in the end though. That's another story for another time. Today started out like a very normal day, then it crashed and burned, literally. Why my name is Phoebe Nevaeh and this is my story. I'll take you through everything. Heartache, loss, suicidal thoughts, love, hate and probably more. Everything was so perfect and normal, I just had to go and mess everything up…

"Phoebe! Wake up! It's your last day of school before summer break, you don't want to miss out on the fun day school has waiting for you, do you?" My mom screamed from down the stairs. She was cooking breakfast, it smelled wonderful, eggs and toast. That's all she could really cook. "Wake up!" She kept yelling.

I popped out of bed, tumbling face first onto the hardwood floor, I rolled on my side and my glass of water knocked over and poured all over my face. Call me crazy, but I think I just got bad vibes for the rest of the day. Actually, now I was dreading going anywhere today, everything felt off. I tried to shake the negative thoughts from my mind. Dwelling on it wasn't going to make the feeling any better. I wiped furiously at my face, the water was soaking me!

I hopped up and almost tripped, but I caught myself on my bedpost. My mom started yelling again. "Mom! I'm awake! Calm down!" I yelled down to her, she seriously did tend to over react most times.

"Don't tell me to calm down little missy!" She threw back at me. I just rolled my eyes and retreated back to my room with a towel. I partially dried my hair and then cleaned up the remaining water on the floor. I readjusted the empty glass to where it wouldn't fall at all now. I shook my head.

"Phoebe! Are you awake?" Asked my dad walking into my room, with little Bingo trailing after him. He was our new baby Corgi, he was a pale brown color with white splotches tossed all over him. I was a cat person, but he was too adorable, I automatically took a liking to him. He usually sleeps with me, cuddled in my arms every night, but last night he didn't.

"Yeah, I'm awake." I told my dad, bending down to ruffle up Bingo. He was adorable!

"I can't believe how grown up your becoming! Your Sophomore year is ending, and next year you'll be a Junior, then you'll be free!" He started tearing up.

"Oh no, dad, you aren't going to cry are you? Because I'm not good with tears…" I trailed off. I know it's rude, but I seriously wasn't good with emotional things.

He made one long sniffle. "I'm good baby." He shook his head sadly. "It's just that just yesterday you were in diapers, then me and mom were sending you to school, and now were about to be sending you into the real world." I started to tear up then.

"See what you just did old man?" I playfully pushed him. "I think it's safe to say were both going to be bawling our eyes out at my graduation." We both nodded. "What are the plans for after school anyways?" I asked really eager, my parents haven't told me about anything, they said it was top secret.

He tsked. "What did your mother tell you darling?" He said. But I knew it was killing him not to tell me. It was my dad! He couldn't keep anything a secret.

"She told me not to worry about it, and that it's a surprise, but, you can tell me right?" I gave him a puppy dog look, then picked up Bingo and held him next to my face. Both giving the puppy dog look. "Please, please, please?"

"Ohhh alright." He caved. "I'm only telling you one part though, it involves a whole lot of driving, and it's far away!"

"Awh, dad! That isn't a clue!" I frowned. Adjusting Bingo better in my arms.

"But you get to drive there while we give you directions, just to keep you wondering." He said slyly before taking a few steps towards my door. "Now get ready for school!" He hit the side of my door before exciting. He closed it quietly.

Today was going to be weird, I already knew. I placed Bingo in the center of my bed and glanced at my clock. I had 20 minutes to get dressed, but I wasn't about to rush, it was the last day of school. I changed into a pair of tight black Capri's, threw on my white converse with cartoon animals on them, and a band tee shirt. These converse were so old and worn out, and they wear out on the insides from I guess where my feet rub together when I walk. I don't know no one else's shoes do that. My feet must be unique.

I sighed and sat in front of my mirror, not it was time to do something with this bland hair. It was naturally straight so I don't have to worry about straightening it. I decided to push my hair back with a skinny headband and leave my bang down. I pulled everything else up into a lazy ponytail. Makeup was next. I liked to wear only makeup on my eyes, like eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. I put on a black base and only darkened it deeper, and then I lined my orbs with a heavy amount of eyeliner. The mascara was my favorite part, it made my eyes look huge and innocent.

If you couldn't tell, black was my favorite color, and somehow I managed to be popular. Usually people tend to make fun of the weird kid, but in my school all the attention just stayed there, and I took an opportunity and now I'm popular. At first people would just talk to me and be playing around, and then it would turn into making fun of me, but I wasn't going to take that. Then I just started laughing along, clowning them back, and somehow it took me to the top. I don't know how, but I'm glad.

I've made some really interesting friends. I talk to everyone, to the nerds to the cheerleaders. They all welcome me. There isn't really any cute guys here, and there was one particular nerd who wont give up and keeps trying to ask me out, but I only see him as a friend, or brother. His name is Sean, and he's super short and looks Mexican, but he's half black. We joke and call him Beaner. I'm the Jew loving Nazi, and my friend Tara is the Jew. I know, were some weird high school kids.

The nerds are my favorite to hang out with, before or after school. Because when they get into their heated games of Yu-Gi-Oh it's kind of embarrassing to be around. I'm the only one who dresses in black, so I'm just kind of there. Our school is very creative in cliques. We have the Nerds, Jocks, Rednecks, Cheerleaders, Weird kids, Quiet ones, Fakes, Wrestlers, Skateboarders… well you get it right?

I linked my chain on my belt loop and put it between my wallet and shoved it in my back pocket. I loved wearing chains, and this is the only kind the school allows. They call them pocket chains. I wasn't going to bring anything with me to school, because we'd most likely do nothing all day. Except for math, it's always math. I rolled my eyes at the thought. I had Clevenger, he's a tough math teacher, of course he'd give us math homework on our last day. I shoved my pencil in my back pocket just in case. Stupid math.

"Phoebe get a move on!" My dad called from downstairs. I jumped out f my ranting and started rushing around. I kissed Bingo quickly on his little head and rushed out my bedroom door. I rounded down the stairs and I was ready to go. "Are you sure you should leave your stuff at home?" He asked eyes questioning.

"I'm fine, trust me. And if anything I'll need math stuff, so I just brought a pencil, any of my other classes should go by smoothly with a movie or something. I hope." I laughed. "You guys worry too much." I smiled.

"Well, we only worry for your best interest." My mom said. I loved her, she was my best friend, I could go to her for anything, and not have to worry about her judging me. I remember the time I had my period, and I was freaking out, because I thought I was dying. But she carefully explained and enlightened me in the world of tampons and pads. It was super awkward though.

"I know you guys do." I smiled again. "But do you know what? I cant wait to get rid of Creggett. I swear he hates me." He's my psychology teacher, he almost failed me, apparently I'm unorganized, talks all class period, and I don't do my homework. Ok first off, how would he know if I'm organized or not, he never checks. I do talk all class period, but at least I do my work. And he never gives out homework, plus I finish everything in class.

"It's ok darling, we don't want to get you going on him, because we know you wont be able to stop!" My mom laughed. True, once my rant on him starts, it never ends.

Pretty soon we arrived to the last place I'm going to be seeing in a while. My school. "Bye guys, pick me up at regular time okay? I love you both." I said before hopping out of the car.

I had to wait for a bus to pull out of the way before going in though, stupid inconsiderate busses, not caring about students. I walked into the lobby and it was decorated in farewell banners, saying bye, and that were the best school ever. I made my way to the cafeteria to wait until the morning bell rang. I stood by my nerds. I didn't really talk to them, I just stood there waiting, with nothing better to do. Just then the wind was knocked out f me and a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. Damn.

"Fi-Fi!" My stalker screamed. She's not really a stalker, she's just always talking about me and stuff. Freshman year I dated this kid named Austin and he was new to this school, my stalker, her names Rikki, well she would always walk around with him. And she used to run up to me and hug me, at first it was cute, then it just got out of hand. She tried to bite me on the neck, I'd rather not go into detail about it… she's my stalker, that's all you need to know. I shook my head.

"Hey." I said to her. Yeah I still talked to her, but I just felt bad for her, because people are always making fun of her and stuff.

"Fi-Fi! I'm going to miss you so bad, I'm not going to see you until next year!" She fake cried, yelling in the process. Gaining a lot of unwanted attention.

"It's ok, I'll miss you too, and just think about it, the summer will be over before you know!" I said trying to cheer her up.

XxX

The rest of my day was super boring, and like I called it, my first period, which happened to be math, made us do a ton of work. It was a test or something, and I'm pretty sure I failed it, I didn't really know the area of a pentagon, using only sin, cos, and tan. And after Psychology class was over I made sure I was the first out of the door, I yelled FORGET YOU CREGGETT! As loud as I could, I was still too scared to cuss, it was bad.

Lunch was pretty boring, I sat with my other friend Tara. I knew two, and I loved them both, I don't know what I would do without them. "Don't look now, but Richard is totally checking you out!" Tara number one said from the lunch line we were standing in.

"Which Richard!" I said, because I've had the biggest crushes on both Richards for the longest of times.

"Light Richard!" She said excitedly. There was light Richard and dark Richard. Blonde hair and Brown hair. We get that bored in class trust me.

"He can't be!" I whispered back. "He has a girlfriend."

"Sooooo…." She trailed off.

And that was lunch, nothing happened between me or Richard. It stayed pretty boring. By the time 5th period got here I was rocking back and forth, I was so pumped for it being the first day of summer! Me and my friend Faith were freaking out! We were planning on spending most of the summer looking for jobs, and having sleepovers. Sounds like a perfect time to me.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" I gave her a huge hug. "Remember I'll text you and let you know if my family's going on vacation or what. I still haven't figured out what this whole after school surprise is." I was too happy.

"Don't worry chick, it'll be amazing, don't you worry about it." She was the best friend anyone could ask for, she's always there for me no matter what I need.

The bell rang!

There were woots, and shouts throughout the whole class, and the school shook with enthusiasm, we heard the students trampling around the floors fleeing to their busses. Me and Faith quickly and quietly walked the long way to the front of the school, just because its simpler and less crowded. He hugged each other bye and she started off on her walk home.

XxX

I've been driving on the empty countryside road for the past 3 hours? Or for all I knew it could have been longer than that, because the shy was dark. I was strapped in at the drivers side, my mom rode shotgun, and my dad sat behind me. "How much longer do we have to drive? My eyes are starting to hurt, and I'm getting tired." I complained.

"Aw honey, quit your complaining, were about half way there." My mom stated matter-of-factly.

I felt my eyes bug out. "Half way there! I've been drive forever!" I dragged out the word forever, just to make it sound super whiney. Plus I was itching to text, I'm just so reliant on my phone, and I guess I'm having withdrawals. I laughed at myself. I guess I could wait out a few more hours.

Both my mom and dad were fast asleep when everything happened. I faintly noticed something coming towards me in the same lane as me. I shook violently at my moms leg. "Mom! Dad! Wake up hurry!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

My mom jolted awake, she took the wheel and swerved it to the left lane, but as soon as she did that, the idiot driver decided to go that way too at a last second resort. We had a head on collision. The last thing I remember was hitting the airbag, my moms screams, shattered glass, and the sound of metal screeching. I remember being in the worst kind of pain, and the red and blue flashy lights, and then pitch black.

**Thoughts? :3**

***Review?***


	2. Across the Sea

**Chapter goals: Get more reviews? :3 I found this sad website: ****http:/secretregrets[dot]com**** … and I've been accepted in an internet modeling thing on FB :3 I hope it goes good.**

**Escape to the Stars**

**Chapter 2: Across the Sea**

It was hard to open my eyes. Where was I? I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, it was like I was just laying here, in a shell that was my body. My throat felt so dry, my tongue was stuck on the top of my roof but I couldn't even move that. I didn't even know if I was alive, but surely I was alive, if I wasn't I'd be able to move right? Surely. How did I end up laying here anyways? I couldn't remember! Nothing at all!

Reality was rushing back to me. I sat up at the speed of light and gasped for air. All of a sudden I couldn't breath. My eyes shot open, it took a while to get used to the bright lights. I started coughing and looking around. It looked like I was in a hospital, why was I supposed to be in the hospital for? I was only going out of town for vacation, or a surprise right? Why couldn't I remember anything! I was getting frustrated.

Pain started to ripple through my head, I was starting to remember. My mom tried to pull us to safety in the other lane, but then we had a head on collision. Their was glass everywhere, I remembered them pulling my limp body through the windshield. That's all I do remember though. I started to feel dizzy and a wet feeling on my chin, I moved my hand to my face. I pulled back blood, I rolled my eyes, I had a nosebleed.

Noise behind the door pulled me out of my trance, there was shuffling of papers and then the door made a click as it opened. My eyes were met of the bright green of the doctors, they held shock. He looked to be really young maybe late twenties early thirties, he had a faint 12oclock shadow, piercing green eyes and long shaggy hair. A grin crept up on his face. Why should he be smiling? It kind of scared me.

He came closer and sat down in a chair next to my head. His doctor nametag read: _Dr. Brian_. He got ready to talk by taking a huge gulp of air, that was odd. "Hello there Ms. Nevaeh. Such a pretty last name by the way," I nodded an acknowledgement. He wiped the blood off my face as he kept talking. "We have so much to talk about, since the accident a lot in your life has changed…" He trailed off letting me take in the news.

"What do you mean?" I rasped out, barely able to talk. I tried to say something else but I couldn't, I needed water. And like he read my mind he produced a paper cup and poured some water in it. I gulped it down greedily, I wanted more, but I didn't want to seem too rude.

He smiled sadly then. "Your dad just left a couple of hours ago, I'll have to call him to tell him your awake. He's very worried about you."

"Where's my mom?" I asked, fearing the answer.

He hesitated. "I think Ian should tell you everything." Ian was my dad. "He'll be so happy to see you out of your coma…"

"Coma!" I would have screamed it if I could. "Where the hell is my mom!" I started freaking out, and the heart monitor started beeping like crazy next to me.

He tried to calm me down, I only settled down for his benefit. He ignored the question about my mom, and started talking about the 'coma.' "Yes, you've been in a mild coma for over a month dear, airbags save lives that's for sure, but in rare cases like this, they could hurt you badly. They can dislocate bones, jar with your brain, you can even suffocate on them." He paused briefly to flip through his clipboard, scratching his chin. "And in your case, you hit the airbag too hard and it jarred your brain a bit, sending you into shock."

I took in the information, mulling over it. "How did my dad take the news?" I asked.

He only shook his head. "You need to hear the rest from him…" Dr. Brian was a jerk, I was just in a 'life altering accident' I deserved to know a little.

XxX

It felt like years until my dad finally showed up, except it was only a few hours until he made it. Dr. Brian had left quite a while ago when I made him frustrated when I wouldn't eat anything. I mean I couldn't even think about food without feeling sick, I had to know if my family was okay first. And I had a sinking feeling everything was about to fall to bits, and the look on my dads face confirmed it. When he walked in, he looked like walking death.

I know, hard to explain, but he was so pale, he looked like he had aged years, within the months I've been hospitalized. I would have ran to him and gave him a hug if I wasn't still attached to wires. I was just so concerned for him, it's like he should be in the hospital, not me! And it got bad, because I started to tear up just looking at him.

He sat on the edge of the bed and broke the silence. "Phoebe, we have to get out of here…" He trailed off, looking at the floor.

"Dad, you're scaring me!" My voice was getting high and shaky. I was about to lose it, but someone had to be the strong one in this situation, and it was going to have to be me.

"Exactly what I mean." He stated.

"What do you mean!" I wiped at the tears falling down.

"Were moving to Germany, your mother would have wanted it." His voice sounded so dead, like their was no life left in it.

"What do you mean! Where's mom?" I softly cried, already knowing the answer.

"She wasn't wearing her seatbelt, when we crashed she flew threw the window, dead on impact." I cant believe he said that without crying, because now I felt like I was dying on the inside. My mom was gone. Tears came freely for the longest.

"When's the funeral?" I choked out, not knowing if I wanted to hear the answer.

"We've had it already."

"What? Why?" I asked sounding mad. I mean for real? She was my mom of course I want to go to her funeral.

"We all agreed you didn't need to witness that Phoebe," I tried to talk over him but he wasn't having any of that. "It's over and done with, so I don't want to hear about it. Got it?" I shakily nodded my head, we didn't need to argue right now.

"Why are we going to Germany?" I sniffed. I didn't want to leave here, that means I would never get to visit her grave, give her flowers, or talk to her. I mean I could always pray, but it wouldn't be the same.

"Beth dreamed of moving there when you graduated," Wow, how come I didn't know about this? "And I want us to move there as a reminder of your mother. I know you'll miss your friends, and starting new is going to be rough, but do it for her alright."

I dried my eyes on the back of my hands. I nodded. "Alright. When are we going to move?" I didn't want to know the answer.

"I'm taking you out of the hospital when were done talking, and then we'll go home and pack, the flight leaves tomorrow morning." Woah, I was in some coma! Things are moving too fast for me, my mom died, I was in a coma, and now I'm moving over sea? Damn. It was a lot to take in.

"How long have you had this planned?" I lamely asked.

"As soon as everything was done and over with, I made a few calls, bought a house, sold our old one. So overall it's been finalized for about 2 weeks, I've just been waiting for you to wake up to buy tickets."

"When did you buy tickets!"

"On my way here." He said quietly. I felt sorry for him, he wanted to get away from mom's reminders so fast. "The doctor should be back soon though, he wants to talk to you about some medication."

We sat in silence waiting for the doctor to come back, both thinking about things in our heads. I was so happy here, if I hadn't had woke up my mom, she wouldn't have swerved and none of this would be happening. I felt so guilty. I just ruined our family. I choked on another sob, but what hurt the most is that my dad wasn't even trying to comfort me. This man wasn't my dad, he was broken and lost. I just needed a hug to make it better.

The doctor walked in startling me. I wiped my face. "Here you go dear." He said giving me a box of tissues. I bet I used over half the box right there. I felt embarrassed, and he kept observing me, I hated being stared at. "Ok, now about the medication, you'll have to take two of these," He handed me a big prescription bottle filled with giant pill! What the hell, I can't take pills. "everyday. And you have to fill your prescription 4 times until you don't need them anymore okay?"

I nodded. "What do these pills do exactly?"

"They help get your stability back on track, since you were in a coma and all." I nodded at him. He turned to look at my dad. "And she's been signed out, so you guys can leave now if you want?"

"Sounds good to me, the sooner the better!" My dad said.

"Oh, and she'll have to wear the clothes she was brought here in, since you've informed me you didn't bring her anything?" My dad nodded. "Their in the closet behind the curtain." He said once before he left through the other door that he didn't come in before.

My dad stepped out to give me privacy. I flung my legs over the bed and sighed. Things were going to be horrible, I just knew it. It hurt a little bit walking, I felt stiff and I wasn't used to it, so I swayed a little bit. I pushed open the closet and leaned on the knob as support. I looked at my pants, almost gagged right there, there was blood all over the legs. I wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible so I slipped them on quietly. They were very loose on me. My whole arm and then some could fit down my pants, I needed a belt.

Their wasn't any seeable blood on my shirt, which I was thankful for. I mean there probably was, but I'm glad I couldn't spot it anywhere. I felt so nauseous it wasn't funny. I slipped on my shoes, I felt a pang of sadness when I noticed big specks of blood on them. I grabbed my prescription and the rest of the tissues then I found my dad waiting for me at the front desk.

XxX

The ride home was nothing but my dad telling me what I needed to do when we got back to the house. I only had to pack my room and put Bingo in his carrier cage. I couldn't stop crying though, I cant believe my mom was gone. My body racked with serious force as I cried. The pain was worse than when I wrecked. It was almost unbearable, I just needed some space to get used to it.

We arrived at the house and I ran inside. It was empty, void of all of its belongings, until I got to my room that is. My room still held my previous existence. Not for long though. Boxes were already there, waiting for my to throw my life in it. I sighed and sat on the floor in front of my dresser, I'd start there I guess.

I emptied each clothes drawer one by one, I filled half a box with what was in there. I moved to the closet next, I filled up a box and a half. The rest of my things were just memorabilia from my childhood, and recent events. I had my artwork, my photography pictures and pictures of friends. I had singing trophies, a social butterfly award, just teenager things. Which reminded me.

I rummaged through my back pocket and fished out my cell phone. It was dead of course. I found the charger and plugged it into the wall. I decided I would go put Bingo in his cage as I waited for all my missed calls and text messages to load. I was in for a shit load. I stopped in my tracks. Did I just cuss? Even if it was in my head. It came out so naturally. I guess that was me not beginning to care. I sighed, my life was going to fall apart.

I almost fell down the stairs as Bingo started running between my feet, I loved him so much. I picked him up and had my other hand holding up my pants. This was going to be a challenge. "Dad!" I called.

"What?" He replied numb sounding.

"Can you help me cage Bingo?" I yelled to him.

"Sure." He came in from outside holding his cage. Bingo never liked being in a cage, so putting him in one was a challenge. We wrestled with him for over half an hour, with him clawing and yapping his little head off, he never once tried to bite me though, which was good. He knew we were only here to help him. After we got him settled in, I put a food and water dish in, we'd fill it up before we boarded of flight.

"Tough wasn't it?" I asked my dad wiping sweat off my forehead, for a second it felt normal.

He cracked the smallest of smiles. "Yeah, it was."

I sighed at him, I know he just lost him wife, and I lost my mom, but he had to start coping better than this. I turned and walked back to my room. I was shocked to say I had over 200 text messages, and over 200 missed calls, I didn't bother with them though, I went and deleted everything. I was going to have to tell my friends the same thing at the same time, so I chose all of my contacts, and just wrote, _Hey, too much to explain and handle right now, just letting you all know I'm fine._ I pressed send, and waited for the flood of texts to consume my phone.

**Tara: WTF WHAT HAPPENED! YOU HAVENT REPLIED TO ANYTHING I'VE SENT YOU, I HATE YOU! D: YOU MISSED MY BIRTHDAY! MEANIE!**

Ha, well I bet I busted her bubble at what I sent next, I mean excuse me for being in the hospital.

**Me: Sorry for you know being in the hospital.**

**Tara: You could have called you know!**

**Me: Not if I was in a coma I couldn't have.**

**Tara: Are you alright? **

**Me: Not really, but ya know, hangin in there**

**Tara: What happened?**

**Me: Long story, I'm moving away though, to Germany. :/ I wont be seeing anyone again.**

**Tara: Forizzle! Nooo! I'll miss my Phoebes! When are you leaving, we have to hang out a few times before you leave, please?**

**Me: Cant, leaving tomorrow morning. Dad's orders.**

**Tara: Try please? **

**Me: Were leaving at like 3 or 4, so I wont be able to.**

It was already almost 1 in the morning. I was in for an emotional trip to Germany, and I wasn't looking forward to it.

**Tara: Siiiiiigh. Why are you going?**

**Me: My mom… uhm, didn't make it, so my dad wants to get away…**

**Tara: Oh my god. Dead serious?**

**Me: Dead? Sure.**

**Tara: I didn't mean it that way, but you know…**

**Me: Yeah, I wouldn't joke about something like that, I'm not like Amber.**

I laughed when I sent that, Amber was some girl who used to be my friend, she told me her brother died, who happened to be my first boyfriend, and I called him to make sure, and well, he answered!

**Tara: Ew, shes dirty! Well, I'm sorry :'( Ily girl**

And that's basically how most of the texts went, the more I texted my friends, the more I was going to miss them. I already knew. I kept thinking about them, Albanie, Tara 1, Tara, Calvin, Candie, Shilo, Faith, Brandy, Austin… those were my favorite friends, I was going to miss them with everything I had. I sat there on my bed and cried, until my dad came and got me.

I turned off my phone, because I couldn't take talking to anyone else at the moment. I was told to leave my boxes in my rooms and that the moving company would get them later, they were going to arrive at the new house a few hours after we get there. I didn't know what to think yet, I haven't seen the house, but from what my dad says its pretty amazing.

XxX

We boarded the flight at precisely 2 in the morning, the flight was moved up, so we had to rush around. So by the time we got to Germany, it would be around 6 in the afternoon give or take a few hours. I was ready, and very exhausted. I settled my head on a fluffy pillow and fell right asleep. When I woke up, we would be in Germany.

**Review :] **

**I'm hoping to get this chapter at least 3-5 reviews? **

**:3**


	3. Bingo you Idiot

**I AM SO TIRED -_- I'm going to write anyways though, because its going to bust out of my mind if I don't get something down :3 this chapter may be a little boring D: but things happen at a pace, and I don't want to be a rushed writer, I'm trying to work on that.**

**Escape to the Stars**

**Chapter 3: Bingo you Idiot**

When I woke up it felt like I didn't sleep at all. I slept through the whole flight though, and that was a really long flight. I guess sleepiness is expected, since I just got out of a coma, and my body needs plenty of rest. I had a feeling I wasn't going to get that anytime soon though. My dad already has everything planned out too. He don't want me to go to sleep as soon as we get home, because of jetlag. Were going to go to bed around 11 or so to try and even our sleeping patterns out. I wasn't looking forward to it, since I felt drained, all I wanted to do was sleep.

Even then I wouldn't be able to get any sleep, we had to wait on the moving trucks, move everything in the house, well at least the beds. I had to make sure Bingo knew where to go to the bathroom, run to the store, and well, just basically a lot of crap. I wonder how Germany will treat us, I mean I knew a few phrases, but other than that nothing. I could say dumb stuff like, "Ich lebe für das Wochenende!" I'm really hoping people here would speak English. Fingers crossed.

In all honesty I'm glad we moved. I was so scared of how I would take things if we had to stay in our old house. I knew my dad would probably have already lost it worse than he already has. Instead of staying with the rest of our family, he's chosen to isolate ourselves, too hard for him I guess. I don't think it's a good idea to isolate ourselves, but if it's what he needs at the moment, then I'll support him in any way he chooses.

We were walking through the airport, I was carrying Bingo in his cage, he was fast asleep and I was jealous. It wasn't so bad though, they had listings and posters in English. There was also a group of screaming girls standing in the center of everything. Damn, their must be a band here and those are the fans. They could get a little out of hand at some times. I rolled my eyes, I wonder if Germany has any good bands. I winced as the screaming got louder. This couldn't be good for my head. The screaming girls started to run in the opposite direction of where me and my dad were going, thank god.

I was going to ask my dad what he thought about all that, but I knew things weren't the same between us, and he'd just shrug or something. I was going to miss that about him, but all he needs is time. I sighed deeply, the rest of this day was going to be hell. We neared the exit of the very huge airport and I yawned loudly and heavily, it was a yawn that makes your eyes water. I was going to be doing that all day.

I was terrified of getting in cars now, I don't know, every time I would get in them I would have a flashback. My dad told me once we got to our new house I wouldn't have to get into the car anymore, I would just have to walk from there on out. I didn't mind at all. We were halfway there and I was getting nervous, I hope that people here are nice, because at the moment I didn't need any mean. I hoped there was kids my age to hang around, because at my last home we only had little kids on our street.

I was really hoping I would get along with people easily, I don't need any enemies or drama. I felt silly but I sort of rely on having people in my classes and daily to get me through the day. I hate being that one kid in the class who don't have a partner because they don't know anyone, so the teacher sticks you with someone you don't like. I had to have something to hold onto, and being social was my thing. I just hope things go smooth over here.

I gasped, and stared in awe. "Dad, this is our new house!" I said looking over to him excitedly. He only nodded. "It's so gorgeous!" I said stepping out of the car and slamming the door. The house was huge! It was a giant brick house, with light blue shudders and beautiful bushes and flowers surrounding the porch. The porch was pretty big too, I just couldn't take it all in, it was beautiful though. This whole neighborhood was full of gigantic pretty houses. I knew we were wealthy but damn this must have cost a fortune!

I grabbed the dog cage. "I'm heading to check out the back, alright?"

"Remember to close the gate, then let him go. I'm going clothes shopping for myself, when I get back you can go. You'll have to walk to the nearest store, I'll get directions while I'm out for you. You can get clothes and food." This was the most he's talked to me since we've been in the plane.

I nodded. "Okay, and be safe okay?" He nodded and got into the car, he drove off into the unknown of Germany. I fought back tears and shook my head. I walked down our huge driveway, we had a crappy gate fence though, it made the most horrible noise when you tried to open, and then it just stuck there. I jiggled the clasp that held it closed, it finally opened, with a loud metal wailing noise, it hurt the crap out of my ears. And Bingo whimpered a little bit.

I stared in awe, the backyard was huge! It had a single tree in the centre of the yard, with a swing attached to one of the very high branches. I've always wanted a tree swing. The backyard was very big, but bare. It had a giant tree, shed, and a gazebo. Oh well, I'm not complaining though, it was gorgeous. I could stay out here all day and just swing or relax, I'm pretty sure I was going to be doing that soon though.

I locked the gate back and released Bingo, he was looking around shaking his tail happily. I ruffed him up a little bit, puppies were so cute to play with, then they grew up and started to stink. But I wasn't going to let that happen to Bingo, I would wash him daily if I had to. I laughed at his eagerness. I rummaged around at the top of his cage and pulled out his favorite ball, it was a green tennis ball. We wagged his tail fiercely. I threw the ball as hard as I could, it bounced hardly off the back shed. He ran as fast as his little stubby legs could carry him.

I walked over to the swing and sat down, I loved it. While Bingo chewed happily on the ball I decided to swing to pass time. I was swinging high while I took in my surroundings, we only had one other house next to us, the neighbors were on our right if we were in the backyard. Their backyard had a little stage looking thing in the right-hand corner of their yard, and a swimming pool next to that. I wondered who lived there, I would love if they had kids my age.

A few minutes later my dad still wasn't home, but I heard the neighbors pull up, I didn't get a glance at them though, they were loud! They sounded like teenagers, but I only caught a glance at one of them fully, as the rest of them fled into the house complaining about how crappy their day has been. I laughed, those poor guys. The guy that decided to stay outside was pretty muscley with long brown hair, his hair must have been more well kept than mine. He looked over at me and we made eye contact.

It was pretty damn awkward since I was swinging, but thank god my phone started ringing! I smiled at him, and he laughed. I shook my head and started slowing down on the swing. Dirt was flying everywhere. I took my phone out of my back pocket, Nirvana blasting which meant only one thing: Tara was calling me. I didn't know if I wanted to answer or not, she would totally kill me if I didn't.

"Hello?" I said into the phone, trying to be quiet. I looked over to the neighbor, he looked like he was eavesdropping, he was now sitting on their back deck.

"Where are you! Are you there yet! Any hot guys! Good music! Hot guys!" She sputtered out all at once.

I laughed. "Woah, calm down! I just got here, and I haven't really seen any guys yet, but I'll tell you when I start school!" I shook my head.

"What do you mean, 'start school?' Aren't we in like our second month of summer?" She asked confused. She seemed preppy at times, but she was a grunge girl at heart, she loved Nirvana and always dressed in their t-shirts.

I shook my head, even though she couldn't see it. "School here is in session, so I didn't really get a break, and let me tell you, I'm definitely not looking forward to it." I said sadly.

"Why not?" She asked. "You're Phoebe! You're always excited to go back to school!" She stated happily.

I sighed heavily. "I'm so nervous, and to top it off I have a raging case of jetlag!"

"Why don't you go to sleep?"

"It's still early here, and my dad don't want me sleeping til a normal hour, plus were waiting on the moving trucks…" I trailed off with a yawn.

"How are you guys taking everything?" She asked concerned.

"I'm alright I guess, but I still want to cry… my dad on the other hand, its so sad, he's so depressed, he hardly talks to me anymore. I feel sorry for the guy, but ya know…" I had to change the subject, I was already starting to tear up, I sniffled and wiped at my eyes. "Can you change the subject please?" I said quickly.

At that moment Bingo started to bark widely and run around weirdly. I hopped up and turned around to look at him. He was chasing a butterfly, he could be such a retard sometimes. The butterfly fluttered over the fence, and he was still trying widely to chase it.

"Is that Bingo!" Tara said amused, but also changing the subject. "What's he doing? Hot guys!" I laughed at her randomness.

"No Tara!" I laughed again. "He's just trying to get a butterfly." I sat back down on the swing and just moved my legs a little bit.

We were busy talking when I heard the fence rattling all of a sudden stop, and wild barks coming from the other yard. I looked over harshly to my right. "TaragottagoBingoisaretard!" I stated all at once, clicking out of the call and tossing it onto the ground. Bingo had found a hole in the fence and wiggled his little body under it to chase that damn butterfly. "Bingo!" I yelled. I must have looked like an idiot, yelling Bingo and such. I ran up to the fence and looked in the other yard, I couldn't climb a fence, so I didn't know what I was going to do.

Just then I realized the guy that was sitting on the deck, he didn't seem to be paying attention at all. He was listening to music, the buds were sticking out of his ears. Damn, now I was going to have to get his attention somehow. I was probably about to get bitched out for what I was about to do, but I mean, my dog was being a complete idiot in some other persons yard. I frantically searched for Bingo's ball, it was all slobbery but it would have to do. I stood at the fence, trying to get a good aim at the guy. I threw the ball as hard as I could, it soared past the side of his face. He jumped and looked around frantically. I waved my arms wildly.

He gave me a WTF look, I just pointed wildly at Bingo running around in his yard. When he saw what was going on, he jumped up and started chasing the puppy. What was getting in to him today, it was only a butterfly I don't see why it got him so worked up! It was pretty hilarious to see the guy chasing around Bingo, it was like he's never done something that hard in his life. I refused the urge to laugh, because he was trying to help me out.

He finally wrestled with Bingo and caught him by his little puppy waist. He jogged over to me all red faced. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what's gotten into him lately! He saw a butterfly and went crazy!" I said scrambling for words.

The guy only laughed. "No worries," He had a thick German accent, it was cute. "The ball scared the hell out of me though." He stated faking a scared look.

It was my turn to laugh at his expression, I gently took Bingo from him. "Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't know how to get your attention any other way." I shook my head.

"It's alright, cant you jump a fence?" I asked amused.

"Obviously not," I said playfully and sarcastically. "I'm Phoebe by the way." I shifted Bingo to the other side and held out my hand. He shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Georg… And what's your little friends name?" He said looking down at Bingo.

I laughed. "His name is Bingo." I blushed. "It's such a silly name."

"It is kind of silly, but he's adorable." He smiled at me, he was such a sweetie. "Where are you from? And where will you be attending school?"

"I'm from the states, and I'm going to start going to that little school up the street. I don't know much German, so I'm a little scared." I sighed.

"Don't worry about it, me and the boys will take care of you. Plus the school mainly speaks English, its for people who want to perfect their language." He had a gorgeous smile.

I laughed again. "The boys?"

"Yeah, their my friends, we all live here, but they went out and I stayed."

I nodded. My dad then honked the horn. I smiled apologetically. "Sorry Georg, I got to go, but it was nice meeting you."

"Same to you, and don't be a stranger, next time you want to talk, just knock, don't throw things, silly girl." He ruffled my hair. I shook my head and smiled.

"See you later!" I waved walking towards Bingo's cage. I moved it to where the hole was in the fence. Georg was watching me with an amused expression from his porch, probably because I didn't know what I was going to do with Bingo, then in my frantic busying I ended up stepping and cracking my phone screen. I cursed loudly and just picked it up and ran towards the gate with Bingo in my arms. I heard Georg laugh from his seat.

I shook my head angrily. Now I couldn't open the damn gate. As soon as I stuck Bingo down to get a better go at the gate, he took off barking. "Damn dog!" I yelled angrily kicking the gate. I shook it and it finally opened. I turned around, "Stay where you are you idiot!" Of course he didn't listen. I just gave up and closed the fence. I walked over to my dad who was waiting for my, standing by his car with a very amused expression. Well it was better than the depressed look. I jogged up to him.

"Don't worry were replacing the gate as soon as the people can come over here." He shook away any amusing thought he had. He became serious again. He held out his credit card. "You can go to the store, its at the end of the street, just turn to the right, you cant miss it alright?"

I nodded. "And I cracked my phone screen trying to deal with Bingo, so as soon as possible I'm going to have to find a phone store or something."

He shook his head sighing. "You can get a replacement tomorrow after school okay? There's a phone place in the store."

I nodded. "I wont take too long." He nodded back. I changed into a white button up and Capri's, it was the only other thing I had with me at the moment. I changed in the car, after that I took off for the store at a fast walk. I wanted to make the trip fast.

XxX

I made it there, the store looked huge, it also looked expensive. I felt bad spending my dad's money on myself, I never got used to it. I looked down at my clothes, they were huge on me, so now I was going to buy smaller clothes, and food. I got crafty, I got a basket and went to look for one of those huge containers you shove crap in. I filled that up with my purchases. The clothes were first.

I picked out a few pairs of skinny jeans, and Capri's, it was really humid here. I bought spaghetti straps, long sleeves, and band t-shirts. Germans had some weird band names, like it was insane. So I only bought the bands I knew. I didn't need any new shoes so I didn't worry about it, I loved my old shoes. Groceries were next, I just looked for light items to carry back home, if my dad was hungry he could come back. I only got bread, salad stuff, and microwavable stuff.

I was going to get a workout walking home, I was trying to rush because I didn't want it to be dark by the time I got back. I was not walking around a foreign place in the dark, I didn't even do that back home, I was too scared someone was going to attack me or something.

I pushed the cart over to the book section, since I knew I was going to be a very bored teenager from now on, I might as well but a good book or two. They were shockingly mostly in English. I picked up a book called _Vampire academy._ I sat down on the perch facing towards the grocery store, just so people would know I was here. I started to read: _The powerful blend of human and vampire blood that flows through Rose Hathaway, Lissa's best friend, makes her a Dhampir; she is dedicated to a dangerous life of protecting Lissa from the Strigoi, who are hell-bent on making her one of them. _Ah, I remember reading this, I think I would buy it anyways, it was a good series.

I hopped up at an alarming speed even for me, but I was shocked to find that my head bashed into something. I was then covered in searing hot liquid. "Holy fuck, what the hell are you drinking acid!" I yelled out, trying to soothe my skin, even though I knew nothing was going to work. I was drenched in what smelled to be coffee. I looked up angrily and found a shocked looking girl. She threw her manicured fingers to her mouth and started freaking out.

"I'm so sorry!" She started out. "I didn't see you there!" And like she realized something she stopped dead in her tracks. She moved her huge sunglasses up so they rested on her head. "Your equally at fault you know." She put her hands on her hips.

That set me off. "How the hell is it my fault?"

"You're the one who wasn't looking where you were going, now where you?" She smirked.

"Don't pull that shit bitch, if you would have watched where you were standing none of this would have happened." I mocked her and put my hands on my hips. She looked outraged, her hair looked messy pulled back into a hat, and everything else she wore was very slimming. She didn't have any boobs though. Snobby bitch.

"You're the one who spilled my coffee!" She threw her hands in the air.

"Yeah, but it landed all over me so quit your whining." I sighed exasperatedly.

"Your so retarded."

"Wow that's your comeback? I thought girls like you had better comebacks than that!" I threw out in the air.

"I'm not a fucking girl!" She? said angrily.

"Oh really?" Even at that point I felt embarrassed.

"Really!" She mumbled under her.. I mean his breath.

"Ok, look, I really am sorry about your coffee." I was only apologizing because I was sick of his shit, I mean seriously! He's the one who was standing too close to me in the first place. But whatever, I mean if anything I'll just have hot welts on my body from the heat. No biggie. I scolded myself for being sarcastic in my head, I was surely going crazy.

"I'm sorry too, I overreacted too, I've just been having a really bad day." He really did sound 100 percent apologetic.

I sighed. "Same here, today has been really awful on me too."

We both stood there a little awkwardly just shaking our heads. "If you want me to buy you more coffee I can? If it'll make you feel better?" Why was I such a caring person?

He shook his head. "No thanks, I'll just buy some more. You didn't say, what's your name?" He was adorable for someone I just thought was a chick a minute ago.

"My names Phoebe." I stuck out my hand. He grasped it firmly and shook. "And your's?"

He hesitated, mulling it over in his head, why wouldn't he want me to know his name for? "Bill, my names Bill. Nice to meet you Phoebe." He smiled genuinely at me, releasing my hand. His phone started ringing, he looked at the screen. "Nice meeting you, but I have to go."

"Same to you, hopefully I'll see you around. Bye." I called after him. He rushed away hurriedly. I sighed, my clothes were ruined, my phone was messed up, my dog keeps getting through a hole in the fence, the gate wont open, and to top it all off I'm in a whole new country. I'm totally in hell.

XxX

I carried the plastic container all the way home. I probably looked like a homeless person, covered in stains walking down the street carrying a box. Great. I made it to my new home and my dads car wasn't in the driveway. Wonderful. I walked up to that damn gate, there was a note stuck to it. _-Be back soon, went to register you for school and then to get some food. Wait in the backyard til I get back, and the dog is in the house. -Dad._ It was dark out, and now I had to wait outside. At least the back porch light was on.

I wrestled with the gate for a while, and it finally opened, yeah me and that gate were going to have problems. I didn't even bother closing it when I retreated into the backyard. I sat the container by the fence so when I sat on it, my back was towards Georg's yard. I sat Indian style, messing around with my messed up phone, it would still turn on and stuff, but it was impossible to touch anything without it spazzing out. I was so tired, all I wanted to do was go to bed. I didn't even know what time it was. The only clue I had was that it was almost completely dark out.

I heard laughing coming from behind me, Georg and 'the boys' must be having fun outside or something. It was pretty late to be goofing off though, but whatever, I wasn't complaining. They were insanely laughing while they were, playing baseball? How odd. I laughed to myself, this day was getting more and more weird. I was trying not to pay attention to them, because I didn't want to seem like the new next door neighbor creeper.

"Hey watch out!" Someone yelled. Which made me stand up and look at what they were talking about. I felt a hard smack in my chest and the wind was knocked out of me.

"Holy fuck!" I screamed. Tears sprung to my eyes and pooled over, I was definitely going to bruise, I just couldn't catch my breath.

"Are you okay!" Came Georg's concerned voice as he stood leaning over the fence looking at me with concern etched deeply on his face.

I wheezed and coughed. "Do I look like I'm okay?" I spat out, I didn't mean to sound so mean, but have you just witnessed my day?

"Tell her your sorry dude!" He pushed forward a very familiar looking pair of brown eyes.

"Sorry…" Bill looked down embarrassed.

Anger sparked through me. "So let me guess, it's my fault I got hit because I stood up right?" I said sarcastically.

"No, I never said that! I'm just sorry alright, and I'm sorry about your shirt too." He was pleading with me.

"Ok," I said letting it slide. "Who knew someone who looked like a chick could hit like a huge man!" I said trying to lighten the mood.

I got all the boys laughing at that. "Are you alright Phoebes?" Bill asked scared sounding.

"I'm going to be in so much pain tomorrow. Covered in a huge bruise and coffee burns, looking forward to it." I said lamely.

"Wait!" Georg cut in. "You guys know each other?"

I laughed sarcastically. "More like I ran into him and spilled his coffee all over myself."

"Ah, so you're the girl he was telling us about, because of him I didn't get my coffee!" Georg laughed.

We all laughed again. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as it sounds. I might be able to go to school tomorrow and not freak out. At least I have Bill and Georg, and the rest of the boys will be there for me. I fell asleep that night, thinking of tomorrow.

***Review***

**Help me get more readers and reviewers whydontcha? I'd love you forever :D lol**


	4. Are you Obsessed?

**Ah, I cant wait for summer. :]**

**Escape to the Stars**

**Chapter 4: Are you obsessed?**

I kept waking up in the middle of the night, but eventually I finally fell asleep. It didn't matter the next thing I knew my dad was waking me up for school. Yesterday was completely horrible, the moving trucks got lost on their way to our home, so they said they wouldn't be here until sometime today. So I was resulted in sleeping on the floor, my body was aching and my chest hurt the worst. I never got a chance to examine my body, I showered quickly last night. I groaned as I pulled myself upright.

I walked to the huge bathroom, getting lost on my way, naturally. I stepped in and did my morning business, which was going to be really hard since I didn't have a hairbrush yet. I sighed turning around and looking into the huge body mirror. Everything was fine until I raised up my shirt. My skin was tender, if I lightly ran my fingers over my chest and stomach the skin was slightly raised, from the coffee incident. And my chest had a nasty purple/black bruise right where my heart was. I didn't even try to touch it, I knew it wouldn't end good. I sighed sadly, I wasn't even in Germany for a whole hour, and Bill had managed to mark me with his clumsiness.

I exited the bathroom yawning, I hated morning breath, but I couldn't do anything about it since I didn't have my toiletries yet either. I silently cursed the moving men. I would have to hope I bought some gum last night, it was pretty much all a blur, except for the being in pain part. I shook my head as I tried to find my dad without getting lost again. My neck was killing me from sleeping in the most uncomfortable position. The floor looked comfortable, but it wasn't. I sighed heavily. Today is the big day.

"I was looking for you." My dad stated coming up from behind me making me jump, I didn't see or hear him come up behind me. I hated when people did that. Before I could reply, he shoved a pack of extra mint gum in my direction. "Take the dog out alright? And don't worry about being late, I wont let it happen." He gave me a faint smile. The dad I knew was somewhere deep inside that shell. "Your hair is being interesting this morning, sorry we don't have a brush." He tried to sound sympathetic, he turned and walked off in the direction of the kitchen.

Sighing loudly I popped a piece of gum. I found Bingo, keeping him on a leach at all times, this time. I wasn't in the mood this morning. I could really use some caffeine or coffee, I needed a kick start. I still felt the powers of jetlag consuming my system, I don't know why I couldn't have started school next week, it was pointless to go now. It was Thursday, so I would only be going for 2 days anyway. I figured out I would be taking extra classes if I wanted to be a junior this time around. I wish I had more of a break, because mine was obviously ruined.

Walking outside the chilly morning air hit me, reviving my senses a little bit. Not nearly enough to not fall asleep in class though, teachers were going to hate me on my first day I just knew it. I couldn't help it if I had a raging case of jetlag. I yawned super big, it felt good. And just because I didn't feel like the morning person I never grew to be, Bingo's leash slipped out of my hand and I didn't even try to go after him. I sat on the back porch and leaned my head on the gate.

Yawning I closed my eyes. I must have dozed off because whatever hit me woke me up and scared the crap out of me. I hopped up wiping the sleep out of my tired eyes, I heard laughing from across the fence. It was Georg, the jerk, he should have let me stay sleeping.

"You should get ready for school! It's getting to be about that time." He smiled slyly.

I glared at him but walked over to him. "Do you think we'll have classes together? I hope we do, so at least I'll know someone."

"We probably will, it's a small school." He changed the subject. "What is going on with your hair?" He laughed running his fingers through it, trying to smooth it out.

I blushed. "The moving trucks got lost, so we don't have any of our things yet." I pouted.

He rolled his eyes playfully. "Do you need anything? Like a hairbrush? Because don't hesitate to ask about anything." He had a very pretty smile.

I shook my head. "No thank you, I'll figure something out. I really should get going though, I have to figure out what I'm going to wear today."

"Geez you sound like Bill! I don't think I can handle another one of him running around this place." He shook his head laughing.

"Eh." I stated. "See you later!" I called over my shoulder going up my porch steps.

"What about your dog!" Georg yelled after me.

"He'll be okay!" I yelled back, closing the door. I'd have to have my dad get him inside for me, I was just so worn out, I could barely stand on my two feet. I was already nervous enough and being this tired wasn't going to help anything.

I came into my room and started going through the box of clothes I bought yesterday. I didn't know what I was allowed to wear, or couldn't wear so I just settled on a long sleeved black shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. The jeans were a little big on me, but that was fine, I'm sure I would be gaining back my weight soon. And after my Bill bruise healed up I would start wearing spaghetti straps, they were my favorite kind of clothes, I don't know why.

I took my prescription to the bathroom and dry swallowed the pill, because we didn't have any cups yet. It didn't bother me any though. I attempted to comb out my hair with my fingers, it wasn't working too great. I heard the doorbell ring, but I just ignored it, I hope today wasn't going to be as bad as yesterday, I wanted a good day. My hair on the other hand, it was tangled, full of flyaway's, and it looked a bit ratty, like it needed a cut. I hated sleeping on the floor, my hair has never been this unmanageable before.

There was a swift knock on the bathroom door. "Yeah?" I called. I don't know why I just didn't open the door, I knew it'd be my dad. Habit I guess.

"I have something for you, open the door please." He said emotionless. I opened the door slowly, he was standing there with a cosmetics bag, and I pretty little hairbrush. I wondered where he got them from. "The chick/guy thing that lives next door brought it over for you to borrow." He rose his eyebrows at me.

"Well that was very sweet of _him._" I put the extra emphasis on the word _him._

"You make some of the weirdest friends Phoebes." He shook his head like he was disappointed in me and walked off. I silently laughed, he was trying to be normal for me, but it wasn't really working, because even if he ever became normal, it wouldn't ever be the same.

I didn't dwell on it too long, I had to get ready. That was very nice of Bill to do that for me, I had to thank him when I made it to school. I perched at the edge of the sink and leaned towards the mirror. I applied heavy liner and charcoaled my lids, I looked less tired already. I was more grateful for the hairbrush though, once I brushed my hair everything looked normal. A dab of mascara and I was done. I smiled at my reflection. It was going to be a long day.

The walk to school sucked. Besides the fact I didn't have my school things because of the stupid moving trucks, and it felt so weird going to school with no supplies. The teachers would have to deal with it though, I was tired and irritable. That's when no one should ever mess with me, I could bite off your head. The closer I got to school the worse my stomach did huge flips. I couldn't even rub my stomach to try and calm it down because it had so many burns on it. Damn Bill.

The school wasn't too small, it had about 2 floors, it was brick with a blue awning under a sundial. Who uses those anymore? I wondered if it was like my old schools, only there for decoration. I shook my head and opened the front doors. There were students standing in the halls and in the cafeteria, waiting for the bell to ring I'm assuming. I was already gathering some stares. Unwanted attention if I may add. I might like to be social, but I hated attention. It felt weird.

I'm glad the office was as soon as you walked in the huge lobby, if it wasn't I would have never been able to find it. There was 2 old ladies sitting the opposite sides of the rooms from each other, I didn't know what to do so I just stood there awkwardly until someone acknowledged me. The lady on the left talked to me first, she had brown graying hair, she spoke what sounded like a little attitude. Well I already didn't like her.

"Was brauchen Sie lieber?" She asked me, with a lot of attitude I might add.

"Uhm, I'm new here, and I need a schedule." I said, sounding nervous even to my ears.

"Ah!" She exclaimed happily. I think I should be worried. "You need to go to the attendance office," Damn, I was going to be lost on the first day surely. "Don't look so worried, when you go out of here, turn right and it's the last door on your left if you keep walking. Right before the gym, cant miss it." She smiled warmly at me. Maybe I did like her after all.

At least the bell hasn't rang yet, I was going to need as much time as possible to get everything together. "Thank you for all your help." I told the lady sweetly. She nodded her head at me, I guess that was her thanks. Turning I headed to the attendance office, and as the office lady said it was really easy to find.

The lady in there was even more intimidating looking, her hair was died black and she kept it up in a beehive, she wore red lipstick. Not to be mean or anything but, she didn't really look good with black hair, it made her look older than what she was. But to each their own I guess.

"Ja? Was?" She spoke to me rapidly. My head got dizzy, was that weird? I fought back a yawn.

"I'm new here and need my schedule." I said to her.

"Nevaeh?" She asked. I only nodded. "Here you are, and don't worry, every class here is taught in English. About your extra classes, you'll have to take those at home, its an Eschool project."

"Eschool?" I asked warily.

"Yeah, its like, you have to take the classes you need at home, so it wont interfere with the rest of your schedule." Her accent was so cute!

"I understand." I said smiling to her.

She handed me my schedule and the website to go to the Eschool thing. We said our goodbyes as soon as the bell rang. I swallowed my fear and stood against the lockers. My schedule had 7 classes on it, damn, I could barely stand taking 5 classes back home. My schedule read:

Creative Writing: Tudder

English: Vickerstaff

Lunch- 1st

Math: Lister

Spanish: Spagnola

Art: Gibbs

Music: Stone

Study Hall: Mastin

Damn it all to hell. And I just found out theirs 3 floors to this school, and I had a few classes on the 2nd and 3rd floor, none on the first, so that was good, at least I'd be staying in the same proximity. Now it was time for me to go locker hunting, I was never good at finding my locker, and since last year I always sucked at opening one. My locker number was 1414. Great I was going to have fun.

As I walked through the school with my head held high making me look confident, I couldn't help but to keep yawning. I was still so exhausted, and I wasn't the one for sleeping in class, but I knew I was going to do that today. Finally! I found my locker right next to a classroom, so now I could narrow it down easier. As soon as I opened the locker a pair of arms were wrapped around my waist. I immediately froze, what the hell? I turned around cautiously. I sighed relief. It was only Georg.

"Don't do that!" I playfully smacked him in his arm. "You scared the crap out of me."

He shook his head grinning. "Don't worry about it, no one in this school will mess with you." He seemed so sure of himself, all I could do was believe him. "Where's your schedule?" He asked. I quickly handed it over, wishing we had a few classes together. "Nein," He said sounding sad. My heart sped up. "We only have 2 classes together." He said sadly.

"Awh," I said. "Oh, where's Bill? I have to thank him for this morning."

"Oh he's around here somewhere, and I'm pretty sure you guys have first period together if I'm not mistaken."

"Well I'm going to get going, I don't want to be late."

"You worry too much, silly girl." He held open his arms wanting a hug. I stepped into his strong arms, and the weirdest thing happened. The hallways went dead quiet. I looked around and everyone was staring, and if I was correct, their eyes held, jealousy? Anger?

"Why is everyone staring?" I whispered into his ear.

"You get used to it I guess. Don't worry ok?" I nodded. "Now get to class!" He yelled after me.

After I walked up the stairs I heard people break with loudness. What the hell was that about? While being lost in my head I was totally distracted. Someone aught me by my arm and pulled me to the side of the hallway. "Hey!" Bill said.

I rolled my eyes. "Heyyy… Is that coffee?" I said, I even made him laugh a little at my randomness.

"Yup." he said popping the p. Did he not understand what I was getting at?

"Can I have a drink please?"

"Ew no!"

"But I'm so tired, I have the worst case of jetlag…" I trailed off giving him pleading eyes.

"Drinking after people is so gross though!" He whined.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Fine!"

He laughed. "Sorry!"

"Oh, before I forget, thank you for letting me borrow your stuff this morning, you're a life saver!"

"No problem, I would have wanted someone to do that for me too. Oh are you in my first period?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Georg texted me." He stated simply.

"Word goes around fast I believe."

He rolled his eyes. "You have no idea! You should have seen it the first time we all came to this school, completely hectic."

I laughed. "You should have seen it downstairs, it was like people were jealous because I hugged Georg or something, it got dead quiet! I mean what the hell right?"

His eyes looked guilty. "Serious? People can be very different." He looked down at his phone. "We should get going, Tudder is this way!" We walked together down the hall of the 3rd floor. When it was time to walk in he surprised me by looping his arm around my waist and guided me to a free seat next to his. I looked around at the other people, they looked like they hated me.

A tall skinny blonde girl walked over and stood next to me. I looked up at her waiting for her to talk. "Are you a fan?" She asked, not even trying to be mean, she actually sounded like she wanted to know the answer.

"A fan of what?" She was confusing me.

"Tokio Hotel duh?" She said like she was stating the obvious. Bill shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"What's that?" I asked. In the corner of my eye I could have sworn Bill was motioning to her weirdly, trying to get her to shut up. I disregarded it though.

"Never mind." She gave a giant smile shrugged and trudged away to her seat.

I turned to Bill. "What was that about?" I whispered. "Is it like this all the time?"

He shrugged. "It's probably going to get weirder, just letting you know." He paused. "Let me see your schedule." He mulled it over and his eyes grew bright. "Your in all my classes." He said proudly. I sighed happily.

"I'm glad, now I wont have to be as nervous." I smiled at him, I could have sworn I saw him blush.

The bell rang.

Mrs. Tudder closed the door and walked to the front of the class. She had a cute pixie cut and she dressed in dark colors, her happy persona stood out. I liked her automatically. I looked around the room shocked. There was only 6 people in here including me and Bill. The teacher started talking then. "We have a new student today! Her name is Phoebe Nevaeh." She turned to me. "Welcome to my class, I'd like you to tell us some stuff about you!" She said cheerily.

"What do you want to know?" I said confidently. I didn't want to sound shy, that's just inviting people to walk all over you.

"Well for starters where are you coming from?" She asked.

"The states, I lived in Louisville, KY." I said proudly, even though I hated that state with a passion, it would always be home to me.

"Why'd you move here?" She seemed sweet enough.

I shrugged. "Reasons." I said sounding uncomfortable. "My dad mainly wanted to move here though."

"What kind of music do you like to listen to?"

"Rock, alternative, ya know, stuff like that." What was this 20 questions.

After a few more questions she continued on with class, we didn't have to write today, she was just talking about the next project we were going to have to do, we had to write a collection of poems and make a binder out of it. Sounded simple enough. After a while though I got bored, and I was already tired so we all know how that goes. I laid my head down and was knocked out instantly. I didn't snore or anything, but I breathed deep when I was asleep.

I felt a sharp poke in my side, but I kept my eyes closed. The poking kept going, over and over again. I popped one eyes open. Bill was sitting there smirking.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"Here." He said sitting his coffee on my desk. "Take some, but not all of it, if I don't have some for second period I will go insane."

I yawned. "We have second period together, is it that boring?" I asked, taking a few gulps of his coffee. He eyed me as I drank. I handed it back to him. "Thanks." I was scared to look around the room, if they acted that way over a hug, and a waist touch, they would go insane because me and Bill just shared a drink.

"Ja! It's so boring, all we do is learn about things we already know, current events, editorials, writing portfolio pieces, its horrible!" He said in mock terror.

I laughed. "I hate doing that kind of stuff! In my old school we read this boring book, and it was so horrible the teacher didn't even continue reading it! Catcher in the Rye I think." I shuddered. No one liked that book.

He smiled. "You have to tell me about your school and friends sometime!"

He looked so eager to learn about me. "Sure."

When it was time for the next class Bill left before me, informing me it was just across the hall, and we had assigned seats. The same skinny girl came up to me from earlier. "Your so lucky!" She crooned.

"How?" I asked. This girl was on some weird crack.

"You just shared a drink with Bill freaking Kaulitz!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well he's fucking hot!" She almost yelled out. "I'm so jealous right now, and are you the girl who hugged Georg downstairs?" I nodded, I just wanted her to go away. "Are you friends with the rest of them?" I guess she meant the rest of the boys.

I shrugged. "Not really, I've only talked to Bill and Georg so far."

He looked like she was on the verge of tears. "I wish I had your confidence to just walk up to them and talk to em. Their amazing!" Was she obsessed?

"Um, alright?" I said walking away.

This was definitely a weird school day, and guess what? It only got weirder.

**REVIEW :D**


	5. Rat?

**I know I have a lot of wording errors, it's because of the word document I'm using, it'll correct me, and put the wrong spelling in the place of the right spelling. So I'm really sorry about that. D:**

**thank you for all my reviews: Shaker10, Bianca Star, Dramaholic74, Billy and AliciaBonBon **

**Escape to the Stars**

**Chapter 5: Rat?**

Bill was right Vickerstaff's class droned on and on. I now wished he hadn't gave me any coffee, I was wound up and felt like running, hyper much? I was going to have one huge energy crash later, as long as it happened while I was home I didn't care. I just hoped that the moving trucks stopped by our house already so I could have a nice bed to lay down in, that'd be amazing. And I still had to go to the phone store after school! I'd rather have sleep, but I could do that after.

Bill sat on the opposite side of the room from me, Georg sat off to the side, and I just sat in the back. The room was very bright and open, and thank god the teacher didn't ask me to say stuff about myself, because I already did that once, I didn't want it to happen again. It's just that I didn't want people to know about why I moved here, I didn't want them to take pity on myself. I didn't want them to feel sorry for the motherless coma girl. I know it even sounds bad in my ears, but I didn't want anyone's pity.

Me and Bill had to go to lunch next, and in my opinion it was way too early to be serving lunch. Georg had a different lunch, and Bill's twin is going to be in there with us, I'd finally get to meet him. I've never known twins before. I sighed and slouched back in my seat, this was a very long and boring period. Math was going to be torture though, hopefully the teacher would be nice.

I was bouncing my leg, it at least gave me something to do. I focused more on Bill now, he was sort of beautiful. Even though I thought he was a girl when we met, but now I just don't know, there's something about him. His hair was worn down today, and he had thick eye makeup on, but I could tell he was a guy. He was simply gorgeous. I'm glad we're friends, I'm also glad to have Georg as a friend, and pretty soon I would be meeting the rest of the boys. I was excited.

The creepy obsessed chick on the other hand was completely weird. I mean if she wants to talk to them so bad, why not just go up and say hi? They aren't going to bite, their pretty laid back and friendly to me anyways. I hope I wouldn't have that girl in anymore of my classes, she seems like someone I should watch out for. I don't even know, I think I was being paranoid today. The Georg hallway incident and the two Bill incidents gave me a reason though didn't it?

I got dragged back to reality when I saw Georg and Bill walking over to sit by me, and when they did the whole class followed with their eyes. I gave them all a dirty WTF look, most of them averted their eyes, while the others kept looking. Okay then? Something was definitely up.

"What's going on with this school? Everyone is so weird!" I said at a normal voice, to whoever would be listening.

"Don't pay anyone attention," Georg started. "Their probably jealous because the new kid gets to talk to us sexy beasts."

I busted out laughing. "Are you kidding me? You did not just say that!" I rolled my eyes when he nodded. "Well someone's full of themselves." Georg wagged his eyebrow at me. Guys.

"Your going to sit with me at lunch right?" Bill asked me.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "I finally get the meet your brother am I right?" He nodded. "What's he like? I've always wanted to have a brother or a sister."

He smiled faintly. "Tom is insane! He's more of a womanizer, and can get really perverted, so I'm warning you before you meet him."

I laughed. "I think I can handle my friends perverted brother."

"Sometimes he can get out of hand, so don't hesitate to put set him straight, he usually bounces back fast though. He can be very insulting, so don't listen to anything he says."

I laughed. "Don't worry, I don't appreciate people bad talking me, so I will definitely say some things back." I smiled. "I was known for my attitude at my old school when I first started going there."

Georg cut in then. "Ah you had a sassy attitude?"

"Only when people messed with me. It made me popular, so I didn't mind."

"People hating on you made you popular? How does that work?" Bill asked.

"So many people knew my name by then, and don't ask, I honestly have no clue how stuff like that works." I laughed.

They both shook their heads at me.

The bell rang.

Me and Bill both stood up and he linked his arm in mine. "We don't want the new kid to get lost now do we?" He joked.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I might be able to figure out my way down there."

"Yeah, key word _might_." He said sarcastically.

As we walked downstairs arm in arm, I couldn't believe the stares we were collecting, I decided to take their word for it and not think anything of it. I was a new kid, with a good looking guy. I kept trying to persuade myself of that, it was making me feel better anyways. The school hallways were so dark and gloomy, it made me glad I had Bill at the moment. Yeah I was a little scared, so what?

The cafeteria was huge on the other hand, and this school had two cafeterias and gyms! That was pretty amazing. It was so huge and open in here, and there wasn't that many people in first lunch, which was good, it meant less stares, and I was grateful for that.

Bill walked over to a gangster looking guy. "Hey Tom, what's up?" He said. And I felt dumb, because I actually double looked him, there was no way in hell that, that was Bill's twin. The were like the exact opposite of each other! Bill was girly, and Tom dressed like a gangster. I shook my head and sat down across from the twins at the medium square table.

"Did she follow you down here?" Tom muttered quickly to Bill.

Bill smacked him on his shoulder. "No Tomi! This is Phoebe, remember?"

"Oh Scheiße! Yah, I remember her. Baseball girl right?"

"Yup, that's me!" I faintly smiled.

"How's that treating you?" Bill asked concerned.

I pulled the collar of my shirt down a little bit, exposing the nasty bruise upon my chest. It really was gross looking. "It hurts like hell, but it'll get better." I shrugged.

"You should totally be mad at me right now! Look what I did to you!" He exclaimed, he shouldn't be mad at himself.

"Don't worry about it, it was only an accident."

He sighed. "Do you want to go get lunch?"

"I think its too early to eat, what have we been here for a little over 2 hours and they expect us to eat? Not happening." I shook my head. I hated eating early in the mornings, it made my stomach hurt really bad.

Tom sat there with a full lunch tray. "Speak for yourself, I'm starving by the time I get into second period!"

"You're such a pig!" Bill scolded.

"I have a fast metabolism so it don't matter."

I rolled my eyes. "I cant wait to go home." I drew out all the words and said them fast.

"Why's that?" Bill asked.

"I need sleep, I hate jetlag. I wish I could have just started school Monday, so I could at least get used to my new sleeping patterns." I sighed.

"Do you miss home?" Bill asked. He was such a sweetie.

I shrugged. "A little, I mainly miss the memories and my old friends. We had a good reason to leave I guess." I couldn't mask the sadness in my voice.

"Why'd you have to leave?" Bill asked concerned.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh come on, you have to tell us!" Tom threw in.

"Oh really? Why's that?" I countered.

"Because you cant just say you have a good reason for moving, then not tell us!" He whined.

"It's none of your business that's why." I said, getting angry at Tom

"Ah, feisty thing aren't you?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Either way you're a cutie."

"Psh, right." He was probably just joking around anyways.

"I'm being serious, we should totally hook up after lunch." And the sad part was, I think he was being dead serious.

"You're an ass."

"Yours is nicer." He retorted.

"Your fucking unbelievable."

Bill hit Tom on the back of the head. "Be nice why don't you? I don't want you to scare her away!" Bill said in a whiney voice.

"Ah, I see how it is bro, you want her all for yourself, that's cool. Just be safe."

I felt my cheeks heating up, he was awkward. And it was starting to creep me out real bad. "Your such a pervert." I said to him, then turning around in my seat facing away from the twins. I leaned my back on the table. It was too early for all of that. He might be worse than a friend I used to have back at my old school, every other word out of her mouth was a sex joke or something. And that's saying something.

I heard the twins bickering behind me in German. I didn't really care or want to know what they were saying, it was about me nonetheless, I knew that much. I didn't want to go to math at all, and I wasn't looking forward to the rest of school, I just wanted to go home and go to sleep.

XxX

I sat directly in front of Tom in math class, he kept complaining about how he sucked at math, and that he was going to fail. So Mrs. Lister goes and puts me in his group, now we were both going to fail. Wonderful. Good thing today they were reviewing for a standard and we were only taking notes. I had to borrow a pencil and paper from Bill, who was currently sitting off to my side. This was also a small class, seven or eight students.

We were taking notes on probability, I'm no good at that, we had weird equations we had to follow and stuff. I quit listening after the first page was filled up, I just copied and didn't even register what it was about.

"Ahh!" Bill screamed so loud. Which made me and half the class scream, I jumped and looked at him like he was a moron. He was trying to stand in his seat. What the hell.

"Mr. Kaulitz, what are you doing?" The assistant Mrs. Bradley questioned. She was giving him the dirtiest look I've ever seen on a girl. Just then her eyes got wide and she did a little scream. "That is a huge…"

"Rat!" Shrieked a couple of girls in the opposite corner of the room. They were hopping up on their desks like Bill did. I mean it was just a- it scurried across the room and closer to me- giant fucking rat! I pulled my legs up to my chest, could rats even get that big? It looked like a medium-ish cat! No way in hell. It let out a loud squeak. Tom put his hands on my shoulders and leaner over me.

"Damn! That is the biggest rat I've ever seen!"

"Mrs. Lister do something!" The girls were freaking out really bad. But I think Bill was almost having a panic attack.

"Bill are you okay!" I asked worriedly.

"I will be once that thing is out of here! Call someone!" He demanded to the teacher.

"Calm down guys! I just called security, they'll be here in a few minutes." She had a calm voice on, trying to calm everyone down. I don't think it was working. The rat was on the move, it was running along the edges of the floor, almost like it was searching for something. Oh ew! I gasped.

"He just ran into a hole in the floor!" I exclaimed. I pointed to behind the teachers desk. Everyone turned to look at where I was talking about.

"This school is so poor!" A blonde girl stated.

Bill calmed his self down a little bit, he didn't take his feet off his chair though, and neither did I, it was ridiculous. We hat rat problems at my old school, but no one ever actually seen one before. Just the occasional but or wasp. But that's how that class went, the teachers didn't get to teach because that's all anyone wanted to talk about was the rat. I didn't mind though, I'd rather hear about that than math any day.

XxX

I sighed a sigh of relief when the final bell rang for the day. After my trip to the phone store I was going to go home and crash. "Want to hang out today?" Asked Bill.

I shook my head sleepily, this school day wore me out. I yawned right on cue. "After I go to the phone store, I'm taking the biggest nap known to mankind!"

He laughed at me. "Sure thing. We definitely need to hang out though, all 5 of us."

"That sounds like a tragedy ready to happen!" I smiled walking with him outside. "Do you ride a bus to school? Nah, you don't look like a bus kind of guy…" I trailed of with a yawn.

"I drive everyone to school. Do you need a ride? It wouldn't be a bother to ride you to the store if you want."

I graciously declined. "It's alright, I don't mind to walk." I didn't want him to know about my phobia of riding in cars. I didn't want his pity, he shouldn't have to worry about me. "Drop by later if you want your makeup stuff back, I just hope the moving trucks dropped our stuff off yet."

"They haven't came yet!"

"Not that I know of, I had to sleep on the floor last night, and it was like I didn't even sleep at all!" I pouted.

We hugged and said our goodbyes. I loved to walk, so the short walk to the phone store wasn't that bad, I got to upgrade my phone, and my contacts were saved, so that was good. To my surprise the moving trucks were currently there, my dad didn't make me unpack my stuff then, he told me I could sleep as long as I wanted. I was glad, because I ended up waking up really late at night.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow. That meant I got to spend time with my new friends.

**It's short, I know. Next chapter will be 10X's better, promise :]**

**REVIEW! **


	6. Here we go again

**thank you for all my reviews: Shaker10, Bianca Star, Dramaholic74, Billy and AliciaBonBon **

**Escape to the Stars**

**Chapter 6: Here we go again.**

Alone

Never alone until now

How I miss you

The soft waves of your hair

Your laughs

Eyes

I'll never forget you, I cant

You will always be my world

I don't know if I'll ever be able to let go

Dad's having a rough time

As am I

Moving here, away from what I once knew

It's not easy

But if it's what dad needs, I'm all for it

Mommy? I miss you.

You were my best friend

I cry myself to sleep

I cant bear to see dad this way any longer

But he claims he's fine

Mommy we're not fine

We're broken and hurting.

If I wouldn't have woken you up

We might all still be here

If only you had on your seatbelt

I'm sorry

If I wasn't begging for a vacation

We would have never been in this situation

I blame myself.

I love you, but I'll keep the guilt forever.

Mommy? All I want to do is cry

Every second of my life that day replays in my head

How I didn't get to go to your funeral

I wasn't responding

How I miss you mommy.

I'll carry on being strong on the outside

That's what dad needs

Even though on the inside

I'm falling apart

I'll see you again

Someday.

This is the poem I've been writing for the past 10 minutes for creative writing class. I wont lie, I teared up writing this poem, but I wouldn't allow my tears to spill. I didn't want people to get suspicious as to why I'm crying, I mean is it bad I don't want people to know why I'm in Germany? I hated nosey people, even though I can be a great deal of nosey myself. I didn't want people to look down on me or take pity on me.

I glanced over at Bill, he had a frustrated look on his face, and he was erasing furiously. I cracked a smile, that boy was funny. He caught my eye and cocked an eyebrow at me, I just rolled my eyes and smiled. We weren't supposed to talk, it was our 'meditation poem time' I know very weird. Bill was very pretty, he wore thick liner and eye shadow, he looked like he pieced his hair apart with hair wax, it was a little pieced out and spiky on the sides. Very feminine, but that's what made who he was.

He went back to work on a new sheet of paper this time. This assignment wasn't that hard, it was to write a poem about something in your life. And I thought my poem was really good, it was a good way to release built up tension and emotion. Mrs. Tudder bent down next to me. "Can I take a look at your poem since you're the first one done?"

I hesitated. "Do you have to read it?"

She looked taken aback, but a look of understanding came across her face. "I mean I don't have to read it now, but I'll end up reading it either way. Lets just be glad you don't have to read it in front of the class." She smiled at me. Who couldn't resist her face? She was the cutest thing I've ever seen.

I sighed. "Okay, you can read it." I handed her my notebook.

"Why thank you Miss Phoebe." She took a seat in front of Bill and read silently in the desk. Soon I heard her sniffle. She turned around, tears were in her eyes. "I love your poem, well you know, the way you wrote it."

"Thanks." I muttered quietly blushing.

"Can I read?" Bill piped up next to me. "I need ideas for my poem, I'm lost." His eyes were bright.

"I'm sorry Bill, you know the rules, once a poem is turned in, you cant read it. I'm sure Phoebe will give you some ideas." She seemed really sorry. She was still wiping at her eyes.

"Sure." Bill smiled at me.

"You all may go out into the hall if you'd like." She smiled. I liked Mrs. Tudder, she reminded me of my mom.

Me and Bill both grabbed a pencil and our notebooks and filed outside. We sat down in the hallway resting our backs against the locker. We were sitting so close that our legs and arms were brushing each other.

"What did you write about? It almost had her in tears." He looked sadly at me.

I shrugged. "I wrote about why I'm here." I kept the answers short. I wasn't ready to talk about it to someone yet, I didn't feel like being judged.

"You can talk to me about it, I'm here whenever you need me." He smiled.

"Thanks. But I don't think I'm ready yet, I'm still trying to believe it myself." I pushed back tears.

"It's alright to cry." He brushed hair out of my face.

"I've done enough crying." I laughed. "I want to do something happy, do you guys want to hang out today? I wont be that tired today."

"We're busy, but we'll definitely be home later, so when we get back I'll knock." He laughed. He was so blowing off this assignment just to talk to me, I didn't mind though, it was easy to talk to Bill. Like I didn't have to pretend to be someone I'm not.

"Sounds good to me, I'll probably be outside all day though, its beautiful weather." I paused to scratch my face. "What do you guys have to do?" I was curious.

He shrugged. "I don't want to say yet." He smiled smugly. I laughed, I guess I wasn't the only one keeping secrets.

"Alrighty then." I said kind of awkwardly.

He shook his pretty hair. "Tell me more about yourself."

I shrugged. "What do you want to know? I'm not really that interesting."

"Please. Everyone is interesting in their own way." He toyed around with his pencil. "Do you have any siblings?"

I shook my head. "Only child." I stated proudly. "I used to want a younger brother or sister, but hanging out with my friends made me glad I was the only child, because they had younger siblings."

"Having a brother isn't bad, he's really competitive though and sometimes we want to kill each other, but we totally have each others backs." He laughed at an old memory. "Whose your favorite band?"

"I don't really have a certain person or band, I'm all over the place with music. My friend is obsessed with Nirvana, but I've never been obsessed with any certain band." I couldn't even get started with music, I liked too many to count. "How about you?"

"Nena is my favorite."

"I know one song from her, it's pretty good." I smiled.

"It's my turn to question you, so shush." He said playfully.

"Mr. Controlling!" I joked.

"You know it!" He thought for a second. "Tell me about your friends."

"I'm pretty sure they'll move on with me here." I sighed sadly. "But I'll always love them. They were pretty crazy, we always got in trouble doing the dumbest things, but as long as we were having fun doing it." I said a little sad.

"Do you miss home a lot?"

I shrugged. "I mean yeah, but I'm glad to get away to get a new start. I just wish I didn't have to move so soon, it was too much to handle at once, but I'll adjust."

He sighed. "You'll tell me sometime right?"

"Nosey much?"

"I'm just trying to figure you out. You seem so mysterious, and I'd like to be the one you come to for anything." He blushed.

"Mr. Kaulitz blushing?" I laughed. "It's alright, I promise to talk to you when I'm ready."

We stared at each other for a while. A smile spread across my lips. He could help me numb the pain.

XxX

"Hey sexy!" Tom sang to me as I sat down at the lunch table.

"Hey douche bag!" I sang back to him.

"But I'm a sexy douche bag right?"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I shook my head, he was so full of himself. You'd think Bill would be the vain one, but it's certainly Tom.

"Were all hanging out later!" Exclaimed Bill with a happy voice. "What do you want to do Phoebes?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. You guys should choose since I'm new to Germany and all."

"Something that involves staying in the comfort of our own home!" Tom threw in.

"You're so lazy!" I whined.

Tom rolled his eyes. Bill laughed. "She acts like she already knows you! She'll be a perfect addition to our friends."

"We should go out in the town, walk around a lot." I smiled, dry swallowing my pill.

They both disregarded the pill. "We think we should stay inside." Tom said.

"Why?"

"Theirs, uh, um, a murderer loose." Tom said dumbly.

Right. "I'm guessing he's going to take out our neighborhood next right?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth." He sipped on some chocolate milk. "More of the reason to stay inside right?"

"You're a dumb ass." I sighed.

"Now now!" Bill cut in. "If both of you are going to act like children, you'll both be treated like children."

"…The fuck?" I laughed.

He hit me on the head with his notebook. "Bad Phoebe, go sit in the corner!" He smiled.

The twins were hilarious, but I couldn't wait to see how they would all be when they were together. I still failed to talk to Gustav yesterday, but from what I've heard about him, he's really quiet. A man of little words. I needed a distraction to keep my mind off my mom and everything that's happened. Can you even think that only a few days ago I was in a coma? I couldn't believe it either.

We were all sitting in math class stuck on a stupid problem. "You think I fucking know how to do this shit!" Tom exclaimed angry.

"Dude calm down, it's just math!" I told him back.

"I don't fucking care about it."

"Quit cussing or you'll get a referral Mr. Kaulitz!" Mrs. Lister said from across the room, she looked so wore out from dealing with idiots all day. I don't blame her, I hated teenagers.

"See? You're bad! Shut up!" I told him.

"You did not just tell me to shut up!" He shot back.

"I think I just did." The girls across the room were sighing over at the boys. What the hell. I cut Tom off on one of his rants about how I'm a rude bitch. "Why do they do that?"

"What are you talking about?" He said losing patience with me. Good, I wanted him to hate me, then maybe he'd stop talking to me.

"Why are all the girls obsessed with you guys?"

He laughed nervously. "Have you not seen any better looking people other than us, I would look too if I could." I rolled my eyes at him, he was such a jerk. Something was up about them, and I was determined to figure it out. "I know that look." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I said back annoyed.

"Don't get all pissy!" He tossed back at me. "If you weren't hot, and my brothers friend, I wouldn't be talking to you." He threw his dreds over his shoulder.

"You're an ass hole."

"Phoebe!" I looked over to the teacher. "I know you're new and all, but cussing isn't permitted." She looked at me expectantly.

"Wont happen again." I sighed.

Tom laughed and I kicked him hardly under the table. "Bitch!" He muttered. Why did she group me with him! I refused to do anymore work and just laid my head down on the desk. I hated this class.

XxX

Me and Tom made up by the school day was over, so that's good. He wasn't that bad if he wasn't in such a bad mood. We all parted ways, I got a hug from each of the guys, even Gustav, he didn't seem to awkward by the gesture. And for that I was thankful. I couldn't wait to hang out with the guys, I needed something to do, and I know they will be the perfect medicine.

I decided to walk up to the gas station to get a fountain drink. I was in the mood for some sugar, and we didn't have anything good to drink at our house. I hope my dad went shopping while I was out, because I was getting really hungry. I mean either way I was going to end up pigging out at the guys house.

Wow. I rounded the corner to the gas station and tons of people with cameras were huddled around the front of the little store. It probably wasn't something that serious. Lotto winner or something. As I got closer I had to push my way through the crowd, flashes went off blinding me. What the hell? And like they were disappointed in something they all sighed and the flashed ceased. "Okay then?" I mumbled to myself.

I stepped through the doors and went to the drink machine. I got the biggest cup they had and filled it up with little ice and Dr. Pepper. My favorite soda. The stupid lid wouldn't fit on right, I grabbed on to the bottom of the cup. Big mistake, soda spewed out everywhere! It got all over the floor, now that's just a hazard to myself. I rushed around looking for napkins, when I found them I hurriedly walked back, I tripped and slid into someone, they lost their balance and my arm knocked over my drink on top of us. Fuck.

We were both laying in heaps on the cold wet linoleum. I looked up and met a pair of familiar brown eyes.

We both laughed.

**Awhh :] I know its pretty short, but I tried to give you guys something for the weekend. HAPPY EASTER by the way :3**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Did you just flip me off?

**-Yes I did write that poem. :] I love poetry.**

**thank you for all my reviews: Shaker10, Bianca Star, Dramaholic74, Billy and AliciaBonBon, XxMyHedleyRomancexX, .hope, lpwriter4lifeEscape to the Stars**

**Chapter 7: Did you just flip me off?**

I wish the guys would hurry up and come home, I am so bored. I'm sitting here outside leaning my back against the tree toying around with an old radio. Its not so much as old, it's just really dusty. I was watching Bingo running around the guys yard, I wasn't even trying to stop him, I couldn't hop a fence, and it would have felt weird going through their backyard. I have a privacy issue.

There wasn't really anything interesting to listen to on the radio, everything was German rock bands or rap. There was a channel with American rock somewhere, but I couldn't figure out what station. I would have to ask Georg about that, he seemed like he had good taste in music. This place had unpredictable weather, earlier it was nice and sunny, and now it felt really chilly.

Since the whole gas station incident I had to change and shower. I hated being sticky, it bothered me. There was this one time when I was a little girl when I hated syrup. I remember begging my mom to take me to eat waffles, I've always wanted to try some. I just remember the waitress came by and sprayed a ton of whipped cream on top of the huge stack of waffles. I didn't know what I was missing out on.

Until that is the lid of the syrup dispenser fell off when I overturned it to drown my waffles in. The syrup got all over my legs because I was wearing a jean skirt, and somehow it got all over my hair and face. Well ever since then I hated spilling drinks, or anything that could be sticky for that matter. Plus now I hate waffles, pancakes or anything that can use syrup. My weird childhood phobia, that was pretty weird wasn't it? Being scared of being sticky.

I admit it, I was trying to look good for the guys. I don't know why, I just had a weird attraction to them. I'm glad I met them to say the least, I just wished it wasn't under these circumstances. I tried not to think of my recent life altering events, I didn't want to be all depressed and sad when we hung out. Even though I knew the more I let it build up the worse I was going to feel in the future.

I sighed and sank lower on the tree, I hope my weekend was going to be exciting. I didn't tell my dad my plans for the night, and well, I wasn't planning on telling him anytime soon. If he could just randomly leave and not tell me where he's going so could I. Even though I left a note on the fridge, I'm bad. I rolled my eyes at myself. We've only been here a few days, but it felt like forever, because I knew this is how the new routine was going to work for him.

My dad wasn't going to be home often, he would be leaving me alone most of the time to fend for myself, just so he can get away. I wish he would think of me, it's like he didn't care about my feelings. He dragged me to Germany, isolating me off from everything I once knew. And he's the only thing of the past I do have left and he's going to choose to stay away. That much I knew.

There I go thinking depressing. I sat calmly trying to clear my thoughts and center myself. Clothes instantly popped up in my head. I was wearing a green bow in my hair, and a black button down with Capri's, the sandals I wore were laying next to me. This is good, I needed a distraction. I hated my legs now, they were littered with little scars here and there. But it wasn't as bad as my side. I had a jagged scar going up my side, it would always be there as a reminder.

Okay, so I wasn't dong so good at distracting myself. I took out my phone and went through my contacts, I didn't really have that many. I just needed a friend who could give me a distraction. I chose my friend Candie, but she never texted me back. I finally just sent _Hey_ to everyone on my contacts. Damn, I guess it was pretty early in America There goes that plan.

I decided to embrace my inner sloth and just close my eyes and take a nap. When the boys got home they surely would come looking for me. If they didn't I would say something about it. I was looking forward to this all day, and I just wanted to get away. I was also glad to be making friends, people I might be able to trust someday.

XxX

Cuddling. Something soft and wiggling everywhere? Hot breath. My eyes jerk open, damn Bingo. He was curled up under my chin being all cute. My eyes adjusted to the outside light. It was nightfall. What the hell? Why didn't they come to get me? Perhaps they weren't home yet. I stole a glance at their house, there was definitely lights on. I sighed. I just knew it was too good to be true.

I looped Bingo under my arms and decided to go inside, I was freezing. I plopped him down in the center of the kitchen. I took notice that the note I wrote for my dad was gone, and was now on the table, there was more scribbling on it. _Saw you sleeping outside, I didn't know whether to wake you or not. Anyways I'm away for a business thing, I left my credit card, order something. Just don't go too outrageous. - Dad._

I sighed. I guess I was alone and ordering in tonight. I patted down my pockets for my phone, of course I left it outside. I rolled my eyes at myself, I could be slow sometimes. Clicking on the back porch light made everything better, I cant believe how dark and gloomy it can get so fast here. I made sure to shut the door behind me, since I wasn't up to dealing with Bingo tonight.

What I saw next made me fume, I saw Tom with Gustav in the pool. I mean we weren't supposed to hang out today or anything. Fuckers. My cell phone blasted Nirvana. "I'm coming Tara." I muttered to myself. My presence made them look over at my form. I wondered if they felt bad for not keeping word to their plans. "Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Yo dizzle!" Tara said in my ear. "I miss you here!"

I stood awkwardly by the tree, being full aware of Tom and Gus eavesdropping on my conversation. Their back door opened and Georg came out hurdling himself at the pool and cannonball-ing himself in. "I miss you too. How is everybody?" My eyes already tearing up.

"I think Calvin's taking your move the worst, he's so depressed, acting like you're the one who died…" She trailed off.

"Yeah, well either way it's like I did die. Everything I ever knew is back there, and then we just left." I spoke softly.

"Try to think happy alright?" She wasn't good at this whole cheering up thing, and I didn't hold it against her.

"I'll try, but I don't see it happening…"

"How's Ian doing?"

"Avoiding me at all costs, I haven't seen him since yesterday, I mean I know where he's coming from, but still." I brushed the tears away with my sleeves.

"Are you crying?"

"Thank you captain obvious."

"It's okay to cry you know."

"I know, but I'm just so sick of crying, it seems like that's all I've been doing lately." I shook my head clear, thankful for the breezy night, it helped.

"Well not even a week ago you were in a coma, so it's not going to be easy." She was messing with something, because I heard a ruffling noise at the end of the phone.

"I know. So what are you up to?" I started pacing around, not wanting to go inside just yet, I didn't want to feel closed in.

"I'm about to get Papa Johns." I heard the smile in her voice. When I would stay the night her mom would sometimes order us our own pizza and we would try to put away most of it. We both ended up just eating half before we felt like we were going to burst. "Now pizza is always going to remind me of you!" She laughed.

"Lucky! I'm about to order something too." At that, Bill bounded out of their backdoor looking slightly annoyed and disheveled.

"Ooo German food!" She said happily. "What are you getting?"

I laughed at her weirdness, missing it instantly. "I don't know yet, we have a phone book, but I don't know what's good. I guess I'll have to break out Google Translator!"

"You aren't serious are you?" She thought about that. "Of course you are! Your Phoebe! You only know English."

"Hey now! And some Spanish!"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." I could hear the eye roll in that. "What are you doing besides that?"

"Well I _was_ supposed to hang out with someone, _but_ I guess I wasn't important enough for them to remember about." I said with my voice slightly raised, I wanted them to hear. And they did, because everything was so still.

"Ah, they should know better than to get on your bad side, you're fierce like a shark!"

"Bad simile." I hated sharks, anything that involved them made me want to cry. She laughed. A screeching went off in my ear, I roughly pulled the phone away from my ear. "Fuck!" I drawled out. "Hello? Tara?"

"Did you just cuss?" She was on speakerphone now. How the hell did that happen? I hated this phone.

"I sure did!" I said messing around with my phone to find the speaker button. I wasn't being quit successful.

"You aren't allowed to cuss!" She exclaimed, playing around. "Why do you sound so far away!"

"The damn phone is acting up. Hold on a second."

"Kay!"

I pushed the end button and started walking towards the door, I was so sick of everything suddenly. "Phoebe!" I turned around and Bill was yelling for me. "It's not what you think! We didn't forget about you!"

I flipped him off. His eyes shone shock. I may be overreacting but that's how I felt right now. "You didn't just flip me off!" He sounded outraged.

"What did it look like to you?" I tossed back equally outraged.

"You don't have to be such a bitch!" Tom jumped in.

"Well I'm not in the fucking mood."

"Phoebe! Who are you talking to like that!" I looked down to my phone, it hadn't turned off. Tara chimed in scared sounding.

"Sorry, my phone isn't turning off! One sec, bye, I'll text you later!" I popped off the back and took out the battery. Damn.

"Well it sure looked like you forgot about me." I said sounding sad and hurt. I didn't need that right now.

Georg's face seemed flushed. "Well, technically we did forget we were going to hang out with you, but on the other hand we had a hard day…" He trailed off, measuring my level of calm.

It wasn't going too well. "Well there are four of you, one of you could have managed to tell me you didn't want to hang."

"It's not our fault we forgot." Bill said.

"Whatever." I said, then I just turned on my heels and stalked off. I cant believe they forgot about me, I thought they were different. Thought Bill was different. I should have known something like this was going to happen. I waited until I got inside to let the tears fall. I needed to get a hold of myself, I was sad and lonely that's all.

I shook out my thoughts, I needed to eat to calm myself. I found the phonebook put my phone back together and dialed a good sounding food place. It had a variety of foods.

I ignored their greetings because I didn't know what they were saying. "Pflanzliche Lo Mein und eine große Pizza Käse." I stated in a monotone. I gave them my address then we hung up. Thank god for Google Translate. I wanted Lo Mein and Pizza. I had the weirdest cravings. Plus I wanted my dad to have something to eat, whenever he got home.

When the food got there I shoved my face full, I felt awful afterward because I ate like 10 times my normal portion. I was an emotional eater I'll admit it. I just felt so emotional lately. I popped my pill and I felt instantly calmed down. That was odd, I never felt a change before. I should call my doctor sometime and ask about that.

I didn't feel like thinking so I just laid down and forced myself to sleep.

XxX

I was falling away from her. I don't know what was going on. A light was on at the top of the mountain, my mom was standing at the top with her hand stretched toward me. As if she's trying to catch me, but she's just standing there looking flawless. I was flailing around and screaming. My screams got louder the closer to the ground I was falling. A cold rush took me out of my thoughts.

I jumped awake, I was soaked. "What the hell?" I blinked rapidly and looked everywhere. My dad was standing there with an empty glass.

"Sorry, didn't know how to wake you, you were having a nightmare." He didn't even try to keep the conversation going. "Take the dog out, I'm heading off to work."

"Didn't you just get back?"

"Yes. And now I'm going back." That was the end of the conversation for him. He threw his scarf over his shoulder and left through the front door.

My head was killing me, I had the worst headache ever. I opened the backdoor and was overwhelmed by light. I groaned. My head was killing me and I was soaking wet. I just _loved_ to start out my day like this. Bingo took off running and I slowly followed after. I shakily sat down on the swing. I felt like I had a hangover. I faintly registered Bill and Georg sitting out on their back deck. I could feel them glancing over here every once in a while.

I laid my head in my lap, trying to soothe the pain radiating through my body. Nothing seemed to work. A sudden sharp pain ran through my head, I think I was having another nosebleed, this is the same pain I felt the first time. When the pain ceased I felt the blood. Wonderful. I rushed to stand but got dizzy and I had to sit back down.

"Are you okay?" Asked Bill. He was now standing by the fence, a worried look on his face. Georg was somewhere in the background, I couldn't really tell where, everything was so fuzzy.

"I don't know…" I trailed off. I needed to talk to the doctor. I tried to stand, I succeeded. I held the collar of my shirt to my nose and walked slowly to my house.

"Can I come in and make sure your alright?" Bill asked. "I have to make up for last night."

"Yeah, front doors open."

**It'll be longer next time, where I'm living were having bad storms, and my internet keeps going out, so I've decided to update anyways. Hope you liked. :]**

**REVIEW! :D**


	8. Circus?

**8-Yes I did write that poem. :] I love poetry.**

**thank you for all my reviews: Shaker10, Bianca Star, Dramaholic74, Billy and AliciaBonBon, XxMyHedleyRomancexX, Im[dot]losing[dot]hope, lpwriter4lifeEscape to the Stars**

**Chapter 8: Circus?**

I felt my world spinning out of control as I sat down shakily at my kitchen table. Blood was gushing out of my nose, and I was feeling lightheaded every second my eyes were open. I didn't know what to do. I felt like I was slowly loosing consciousness, that couldn't be good.I tried to laugh, of course it wasn't good, it sent me in a spasm on the floor. I was twitching uncontrollably, blood was slowly pooling around my face.

"Mein Gott!" I faintly heard Bill yell. He kneeled next to me. "Phoebe, are you alright?"

He needed to do something for me, I needed to know some answers. "My phone!" I coughed out.

I felt his hands slide against my butt in order to grab my phone out. "What do I do now? Call the police?" He was panicking.

My breathing was slowing down, and I wasn't twitching all over the place. I just laid there, because I was too scared to move. "Look under my contacts, and find Doctor."

He scrolled down, it took him a while because my phone was a jackass, it never wanted to work at the right time. "What next?"

"Call him for me, tell him what happened." I said faintly, still laying in an uncomfortable position on the floor.

He put the phone up to his ear and ran to get a wet washcloth. He gently turned me on my back and wiped my face for me. He was being really gentle, and I adored that. "Uhm yes hello, I'm Mr. Kaulitz and I'm making a call for Miss Phoebe Nevaeh." He paused letting the doctor speak. "Yes, she just had a real bad spasm, and she was coughing up blood, and had a bad nosebleed. She was very dizzy and almost fainted."

Bill nodded as he brushed calmly through my hair with his fingers, trying to calm me down. "Yeah, I'll ask her, hold on." He looked down at me. "Have you been taking your pills twice a day like he said?" I nodded. "She said yes." Bill made humming noises to tell the doctor he was listening. He asked me another question. "Did you take it before or after you ate?"

"Last night I took it after I ate, but I did eat a lot, I was emotional and stressed." He held the phone to me so I could talk.

Bill put it back to his ear only to pull it away quickly. All I heard was yelling on the phone, I took it from him and put it on speaker, I didn't feel like having it at my ear. "You aren't supposed to eat a lot then take the pill! It messes with your system! Do you want to go into a relapse? What if this time you don't wake up?" He said in a rushed tone. It sounded liked he cared, but I knew better I was just another person he had to care for.

"I didn't know it would do that…" I trailed off.

"Didn't you read the prescription?" He asked in an angry tone.

"No! You only told me to take it twice a day, you didn't say anything about everything that's happened to me because of it!" I got snippy back, but I instantly regretted it, I got all dizzy and had to lead back on my elbows.

"Okay, Phoebe, calm down a bit, take a few deep breaths." I did as I was told. "Ok, Mr. Kaulitz is it?"

"Yeah that's me." He said in a concerned voice.

"You're being a wonderful boyfriend so far," Neither of us tried to correct him, we just wanted him to get to the point. "Phoebe just needs to flush the rest of her system out. Make her drink as much water as it takes for her to use the bathroom at least twice. That should be enough."

"And you're sure it'll be enough?" Bill asked already with a glass in his hand.

"Should be, if things get worse call me back, it don't matter what hour. And Phoebes? Don't take any pills today, let your system readjust, then start fresh tomorrow okay?"

"Ok. Bye Dr. Brian, thanks for everything."

"Don't mention it, bye kids."

I sighed and looked over at Bill from my position on the floor, he was such a caring person. He bent over and sat next to me. "Lift up for a second will you?" I tried to put myself on my elbows, but I couldn't.

I felt myself blush. "I don't think I can move…" I trailed off.

"Okay, then hold on a sec." He sat the glass down and picked my top half up and leaned myself on him, so I was leaning in his side very comfortably. He tipped the glass up to my lips and waited until I gulped down the drink greedily.

My mouth didn't feel dry anymore. "Thank you Bill, you saved my life."

He blushed. "I wouldn't call it saving your life."

"What would you call it then?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Trust me sweetheart, you saved my life. If you weren't here I don't know what I would have done, probably choked on my own blood or something."

"You shouldn't talk like that." He said softly down to me, brushing my hair away from my face and kissing me lightly on my forehead. I closed my eyes and sighed in content.

"I'm sorry for last night too." I said sadly. "I don't know what was wrong with me, I think all the stress just got to me, and it finally took its toll." I tried to move my legs, they were only responding a little bit.

"It's my fault, I'm the one who just wanted to go home and stay there, I was pretty stressed out."

"No worries." I said. "Isn't it weird that both of us our keeping secrets?"

"It's not weird, plus you'll figure out eventually, but until then I'm going to try to keep it from you…"

"Why's that?" I asked confused.

"I don't want you to look at me and the guys different." He said like it was nothing.

I shook my head. "I don't think it's possible, you guys are amazing. Even Tom!" I said hopefully. "End of story."

"Oh Phoebe!" He crooned. "The story hasn't even began yet." He gave me another quick forehead kiss. "I think we have to try to get you up, what do you say?"

"Sounds good, this floor hurts my butt."

He looped his skinny arms around my waist and pulled my up like it was nothing. He was strong for a skinny person. "You think you can stand on your own?"

I clutched onto him tighter. "I'll try if you promise to catch me if I fall?"

He chuckled lightly. "I wouldn't try, I would catch you beautiful."

I blushed and tried to stand on my own two feet, at first it was really wobbly and Bill had to keep his arms lightly around my waist. I succeeded though, and as soon as I stood up everything rushed to my bladder. I looked down at the floor at where my blood was smeared everywhere and shuffled my feet. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I have to pee!" I said quietly. "I'll be right back with bleach and cleaning stuff." I turned to walk away.

"Nonsense!" Bill said like it was nothing. "I'll clean it up while you go to the bathroom, just show me where everything is."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "You shouldn't be doing things, you're still a little weak. And I'm already covered in your blood, so I wont mind." He smiled at me.

"The bleach is under the sink," I said leading him over there, filling up another glass of water. "Along with the cleaning supplies." He laughed at me as I took off at a jog down the hallway, I don't think I've ever had to go that bad before. When I used the bathroom I drank a second glass of water that sent me back in there. I sighed in relief, I've went twice already, my body should be cleansed.

I bounced up and down on my toes, this wasn't good, I felt hyper now that all the bad was flushed from my body. The kitchen was spotless of blood when I returned, Bill was also gone. I sighed, I didn't want to be alone just yet. I sat in the kitchen chair and noticed my phone had a sticky note on it. _Tom needed me so I had to leave, I stole your number if you don't mind. :] I will be calling you later and we WILL hang out, if you're feeling completely better that is. I shouldn't be too long, half an hour at the most. I'll call you in a few, the guys are looking forward to hanging out. And bring a swimsuit if you want and we'll go swimming. Okay talk to you soon. -Bill _

I felt all giddy inside I couldn't wait to finally hangout! I decided to go to my room and change into something clean. I was getting pretty tired of seeing blood all over my clothes, they were bad reminders. At this point I didn't care if they seen my scars so I put on a pair of short jean shorts and a deep purple tank. My bikini was under everything, it was black and littered with stars, I got it at Hot Topic a few years back. I slipped on my black wedged sandals and tied up my hair.

Today felt like it was going to be a good day, besides the whole morning incident. I bet my dad wouldn't even care, the doctor was supposed to call him, but I don't think my dad took it too serious if he didn't call to check in on me.

My phone rang then cutting me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey beautiful!" It was Bill. "Ready to come on over?"

"I'm more than ready, I'm so bored. What do you all have in mind?" I asked.

He laughed. "You'll have to see," He drawled all the words out.

"You have no idea what were going to do, do you?" I laughed.

"Got that right." He paused. "Well come on in the front, since you cant hop a fence." I heard the eye roll in that.

"I don't see you Mr. Princess jumping any fences now do I?" I countered.

"Hell no! I might break a nail!" He whined.

"I rest my case. Okay I'll be there in a second!" We hung up with each other. I slung a bag of clean clothes over my shoulder, just in case we decided to go swimming, which would be a good idea, because it was so hot out here. I left Bingo inside the house because I didn't want to deal with him today, he was getting to be such a pain in my ass. I laid down tons of newspaper and if he didn't use it I'll have to clean up after him.

Pretty soon I was knocking at their front door, after my long battle with our back gate, I swear it would be the death of me someday. I waited patiently until someone opened the door for me, I was greeted with a pair of brown orbs.

"Well come on in! We have something perfect planned!" Tom said excitedly as he pulled me over the threshold and engulfed me in his baggy clothes in a giant hug. I think I got lost!

"I think you're going to lose me if you keep all this up!" I playfully smacked him. "Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked. Usually me and Tom were fighting about some random pointless crap, and neither of us would be right. But we never gave up, since we were both so stubborn.

He scratched his chin. "Believe it or not, I don't like to fight all the time, so lets try to get along alright?"

I nodded. "Sure thing, even though I know we'll be fighting over something dumb by the end of the night." I laughed.

He joined in. "I wouldn't have it any other way, somehow." He stopped to shake his head. "This way, everyone's waiting. I hope you'll enjoy our type of fun."

I rolled my eyes as we both entered their giant kitchen, the rest of the guys were sitting at the kitchen island hands folded on top of the counter. I was scared already. I took a seat next to Bill, and Tom and Gustav sat across from us, Georg was on the other side of Bill. I wished they didn't want to play something stupid like truth or dare, or 20 questions. I fucking hated that game.

Bill clapped his hands in a fast motion in front of his face. "Are you ready Phoebes?" He asked in an excited tone.

"Ready for what?" I asked cautiously. Who knew what I was about to get myself into?

"Truth or Dare duh! We are boring people and have nothing better to do, so why not have a little bit of fun?" Bill was adorable.

I sighed. I didn't like this game, but whatever made him happy. "Who's going first?" I asked.

"Were picking straws, and whoever has the one with the black tip gets to ask someone the first truth or dare!" He beamed.

"Geez Bill calm down!" Georg and Tom said at the same time. We all cracked up laughing. Georg was the one who ended up getting the black tipped straw, and guess who he picked to go?

"Phoebe, truth or dare?" He asked me, he looked like he was concentrating pretty hard about something. I tried not to laugh, Georg and the word serious just didn't go together.

I didn't want to seem weak. "Dare of course."

His eyes lit up evilly. "Okay first here's our rules, you fail to complete a dare, you have to take off an article of clothing, got it?" I only nodded. He kept thinking for a while. "I dare you to lick Bill's armpit!"

My eyes got wide and everyone but Bill laughed at my expression, his gaze looked like mine, shocked. "Ew! I mean no offence to you Bill, but that's gross."

"So are you backing out?"

"Fuck yeah! Are you insane? That's gross." I defended myself.

"Take off something." Georg stated, and I swear his and Tom's gazed raked over my body. Guys were perves. I laughed as I shook off a sandal. "Damn. That's not fair." He said in a whiney as hell voice.

"Well neither is this game, get over it." I rolled my eyes at him.

It was Tom's turn then. "Phoebe truth or dare?"

"What the hell? I don't want to go twice in a row!"

He stared at me with an amused expression on his face. "So does that mean you'd rather take off another piece of clothing?" He mused.

"Dare." I said lamely. I would do it this time.

He laughed. "Give me your phone, I'm going to call someone on it, and put it on speakerphone."

"That's my dare?" I asked handing over my phone, unlocking it first. I pitied his victim.

He laughed and went through my contacts. "Candie? What do you have strippers in here or something?"

"Very funny, she's my friend Candice."

He shook his head still going through my contacts. He smiled as he pressed call and set it to speaker. "Yo Dizzle punk!" I snorted and covered my mouth, this was certainly about to be great.

Tom spoke in a professional voice. "Hello ma'am I would like to ask you some questions." Tara was going to freak out.

"Who is this? Where is Phoebe?" Panic was clear in her voice. I leaned my head on Bill's shoulder, we both had our hands over our mouths, trying to conceal our laughter.

"My name is Tom, from the local circus, and I have questions about Miss Nevaeh for you."

"She isn't hurt is she?" She seemed sad, and I felt bad for a slim second.

"Oh no, she's alright, I was just wondering why she would run away like she did." He tried to hold his voice steady.

"Why did she run away? Ok mister, if this is some prank your ass is dead…" She trailed off.

"Why did you just threaten me Miss? I was only asking why she would run away to the circus?" Me and Bill were practically gasping for air from that.

"The circus?" Tara's clueless expression got me and Bill had to place a hand over my mouth.

"Precisely."

"So you're telling me, _my_ Phoebe joined the circus?" She sounded like she didn't believe anything Tom was saying, but you never knew with her. "Do you think she'll come back? I knew things were tough on her, but seriously? The circus? She could have flew back here to live with me, but she had to go and join the damn circus…" She trailed off in a very long detailed rant about how she hated circuses. I rolled my eyes.

"Ma'am? Are you there?" Tom pretended the phone was breaking up and just hung up the phone. Everyone busted out laughing. Georg was the loudest.

"I cant believe you did that!" He yelled. "That poor girl, she's going to be scarred!" He said in between fits of laughter.

I was laughing so hard I started smacking my hands on the table. "That was fucking hilarious!" I exhaled and made my expression calm really quick, and that somehow sent Bill into a whole new wave of hysteria. "What?" I asked confused.

He was trying to collect air into his lungs. "The way you did that was hilarious!" He gasped with laughter.

I laughed. "My friend Tara 1 thought that was hilarious too, it made her laugh every time!" My phone started to blast Nirvana at that. I cracked up, but Tom held my phone out of my reach. "What are you doing?" I asked mad already.

"Were hanging out, this is going to be a disruption." He tsked at me.

I snatched the phone away from him. "At least let me tell her I'm not joining the circus." He mouthed the word 'speakerphone' at me, the nosey fuck. I did it anyways, it could get interesting. "Hello?" I asked.

"Phoebe Daphne Nevaeh! What the hell was that about! You had me worried sick! Only God knows what Calvin would do if we actually lost you!" She screeched into the phone.

"Daphne?" Tom said aloud. I snorted and ignored him.

"Sorry! No need for the middle name _Elaine, _we were playing truth or dare, and my friend happened to choose your number out of my phone!" I laughed.

I could just imagine her roll her eyes. "You made friends? Aww, what are they like?"

This was going to turn bad, I knew it. "Yeah hold on," I looked at the guys. "Guys say hi!"

"Hey!" They all chorused.

"Woah, you have dude friends? Are they hot?" I slapped my hand on my forehead, she was too oblivious that she was on speakerphone. Bill's cheeks tinged pink and I swear I saw Tom's ego swell right on sight.

"Oh yeah, they're sexy!" I said.

"What are their names?"

I laughed. "Bill, Tom, Georg and Gustav. Pretty cool if you ask me." I smiled sadly.

"Bill and Tom?" She scoffed. "What kind of names are that? You're in Germany! Georg is halfway a cool name, but seriously? You met a Gustav? That name is epic!" Gustav snorted and smiled.

"Hate to break it to you, but, you're on speaker." I said simply.

"Oh my God, that is so embarrassing! Why would you do that?" She sounded mad.

"Tom's idea completely." I said and he playfully pushed my shoulder.

"Wait, Tom, as in from the circus?"

I laughed. "Exactly!"

"Douche bag." She muttered.

"But I'm a sexy douche bag right?" He pouted into the phone.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." She said. He busted out laughing.

"That's exactly what Phoebe told me the other day!"

"I'm hanging up, bye Phoebe have fun!"

"Bye, I love you." But the phone was already dead.

Bill reached over and slapped his brother in the back of the head. "You're an idiot! You'll make Tara hate her before it's all over with."

"Sorry…" Tom trailed off.

"Ready to keep playing?" I said. This game wasn't so bad, I guess you have to have the right people to play with to make it fun. One time Tara and my friend Albanie dared me to run barefoot in the snow, so I did, right down my sidewalk. I slipped and fell on my hip! It was painful but hilarious.

"My turn!" Said Gustav. He turned to Georg. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" He said a little too quickly. "You know I don't trust you to give me a dare." He said shakily. I laughed.

"Is it true you have a crush on Phoebe?" He asked, trying to be slick.

"I wouldn't call it a crush, but she's cute yeah." He said looking at me. My cheeks were on fire. At least he didn't like me like that, I thought of him like a brother figure. "I think of her more like a sister." He said finally. I internally sighed.

I changed subjects. "Who's turn is it now?"

"Your turn to ask someone." Bill said.

"Okay then, truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Dare."

I rolled my eyes. "I dare you to lick my foot!"

"Ew! Your foot?"

"I think that's what I just said." I countered, propping my foot in his lap. "I'm waiting!"

"Fine!" He sighed.

"Ew your really going to do it?" I said sounding grossed out.

"Well yeah, I don't back down from a dare." He grabbed my leg and I leaned back on the counter to get a better grip. His little pink tongue slid across the bottom of my foot. "I'm glad you showered before you came!" He then drank some of his bottled water. "Truth or dare Gus?" Bill asked.

His eyes sparkled. "Dare!" I had a feeling none of these boys were the type that would back down from a dare. This was going to be the best truth or dare game I've ever played.

Bill thought for a second. "I dare you to drink a whole bottle of whiskey!"

"Bring it on." Gus said. And he did just that, the bottle wasn't too big, but he downed it in a couple long drinks. I wondered what kind of drunk he would be? I silently laughed to myself, I wondered the weirdest things.

It was Tom's turn. "Phoebe, truth or dare?"

I sighed, I would do whatever he said this time, so I wouldn't look like a moron. "Dare." I stated.

"I dare you to take off your shirt." He wagged his eyebrows at me.

"You don't have to do it Phoebes." Bill said while shooting his brother a dirty look.

"Well either way I'm going to lose an article of clothing…" I trailed off. I tugged off my tank top, revealing my bikini top. Toms eyes raked over my chest and trailed down and then back up, his eyes rested on my scar and he had an unsure expression on his face. I covered part of it with my hand. "Don't stare please." I said uncomfortably and sad.

Georg laughed. "So you don't have a problem with him checking you out? But you have a problem with him staring at a scar?" He thought it was funny, but he obviously didn't understand about how I got the scar.

I only shrugged and looked away, I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes. What Georg said felt like a slap in the face, and he didn't even do anything. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"Don't be sad, beautiful." It was Bill. I smiled at his calming voice.

"It's okay, its just that I'm still trying to adjust to it. And it's a bad reminder." I said, and the whole room went quiet.

"I'm sorry Phoebe…" Tom and Georg said at the same time.

"It's alright you all didn't know."

Bill was still wrapped around me and for that I was thankful, around him I felt calm, like nothing could ever hurt me.

**Like? Dislike? Review? :3 I broke 4,000 words just for you guys!**

**REVIEW PLEASE, it don't matter if you just say cool, good, great, its just a review, and I need some. Pleasies? :D**


	9. By Your Side

_thank you for all my reviews: Shaker10, Bianca Star, Dramaholic74, Billy and AliciaBonBon, XxMyHedleyRomancexX, Im[dot]losing[dot]hope, lpwriter4life___

_**Escape to the Stars**_

_**Chapter 9: By Your Side**_

_It felt like we were partying, except I was the only sober one. I was still too scared to eat or drink something because of my incident this morning. And I had a feeling alcohol wasn't going to fix it, only make it worse. I still laughed at their expressions. They were so out of it! I was sitting in just my bikini on their carpeted floor with Bill's head laying in my lap. He kept commenting on how pretty my eyes were, and how pretty my face was when I blushed. Which only made me blush more. I tried not to dwell on it, he was drunk after all, he couldn't mean any of it._

_Gustav was a very happy drunk, it made me smile. He loved to play video games with Georg, because apparently the only time Georg loses is when he's shit-faced. Georg was fucking hilarious, he asked me to braid his hair, and we took pictures together. I wasn't really expecting to keep the pictures, because I knew better, when he was normal he would want them back, and I'm not the type of person for blackmail. Unless it's highly needed._

_Tom on the other hand was the normal one out of the guys, and if he was drunk he didn't show it. He stayed leaning against the wall with a bottle of wine in his hands guzzling on it every now and then. He was just watching us. I didn't really find it weird, because I knew plenty of people who did that when they got drunk. We weren't done with our truth or dare game, we just all decided to take a break and relax for a while. The game was getting pretty intense._

_Poor Gustav was dared to eat bacon from the blender, it looked disgusting, but he still did it. Bill was dared to piggyback me up the stairs until his legs gave out, which is why I'm not wearing my shorts, they snagged on the banister and the button tore right off. Tom pointed out that there really was no use for them, and I humored him and just kicked them off. I was dared to flash Tom, by no other than himself, I had to do it or I would be losing a piece of clothing, I mean at least I got to put it back on afterwards. Georg had the most hilarious dare of them all though. He had to eat a whole jar of peanut butter with no drinks._

_I've never seen something so funny before. I'm honestly glad I met them, I need a good laugh, and I needed friendship. They were giving that to me. A few hours later Bill was sitting up leaning his head into my neck, his breath smelled of wine, it was a sweet smell. He was beautiful, even when he didn't wear makeup and when his hair was down, I believed that is when he was his prettiest? I couldn't explain it. I know he's drunk when he's tried to kiss me over six times now._

_I mean yeah, I'd love to kiss him, but he's drunk. I don't want him to have any regrets when he woke up. I wouldn't have sex with him though, even though he doesn't look like the type to do that without getting to know the person first anyways. Tom does though, and believe me, he was fucking sexy as well. But I don't know if he'd be my type? He seemed like a player, and I've been in a relationship like that before, it doesn't go to well. They'd use me and then dump me to the side. I always say the same thing. Sex should be with the one you love, and every time I just give in and do it anyways. I need better self control._

_Bill's mouth sloppily connected with my cheek, leaving it soaked with his spit. I wiped it away with his shoulder. "What are you doing Bill?" I sighed, already used to him randomly attacking my face._

"_I want to kiss you, but you wont hold still!" He whined. Poor guy, I wasn't moving at all._

"_You're drunk, I'm not going to kiss you." I stated firmly._

"_Whyy…" He whined more loudly. "Just one kiss? Please?"_

"_Why do you want to kiss me so badly?" You fucking psycho._

_He got really close to my ear and whispered. "You're hurting Phoebes. And I don't like that one bit, I want you to be happy and safe. I want to make you feel better." He sighed. He nibbled on my earlobe._

_He was really thoughtful when he was drunk. "No kisses." I said._

_He kept whining, and Tom kept watching with a grave expression on his face. Like he wished he was in Bill's position or something. I mean nothing was going to happen, I was trying not to be that girl anymore. I actually wasn't that girl, it only happened once, and was blown out of proportion. But that was a different story._

_I looked Bill in the eyes, trying to think of something to say to him, and he just launched himself at my face. Our noses and foreheads knocked hard, but that didn't stop him. His lips collided with mine. He tried to kiss me, but I wouldn't kiss back. I gently pushed him off of me._

"_You're drunk, you don't know what your doing sweetie." I smiled at him and pushed his hair out of his face innocently. He leaned into my touch. I laughed. "How drunk are you anyways?"_

_He started laughing harder than me, and just plopped his head right back on my neck. I stifled a laugh, I guess that answers that question. He was so adorable. Georg broke us out of our peaceful silence._

"_Phoebe you have to play!" He laughed in my direction when he saw that I was practically cradling Bill. He threw down his game controller and whipped out his camera, he took a few pictures of me holding Bill. I tried to block my face but Bill wouldn't allow it._

"_Geez Georg! Get that thing away from me!" I pouted._

"_What you don't like to be on camera?" He asked. I just rolled my eyes and moved closer to Bill. He was fun to cuddle with, and apparently he thought the same thing about me. Every other word out of his mouth had something to do with wanting to hold on tighter to me, and that I was comfortable._

_Georg snorted. "Sorry he's kind of clingy, Bill gets super emotional when he's drunk."_

"_I'm right here, don't talk about me like I'm not…" He slurred a bit, then quickly added. "I'm not clingy…" He stared innocently up at me. "Am I?" He said sounding sad._

"_You aren't clingy sweetie, and I don't mind one bit." I had the strange urge to speak to Bill like that in his state._

"_Kiss me?" _

"_No."_

_Georg busted out laughing. "Tom! Are you hearing this?" Tom just shrugged. "Not only is he emotional and clingy, he's fucking desperate!" Georg thought that was hilarious. _

"_I am not desperate!" Bill said defending himself. If I could I would take Bill out of here, but he was drunk and I didn't know where we could go. And it was already dark outside. "Tomi! Do something." He was starting to get a tad bit annoying with his whining and such._

"_There's nothing to do Billa, were all drunk, Georg doesn't mean it." I smiled at Tom, it surprised me he would be the responsible one while he was drunk. "How about we all drop the rest of this dumb truth or dare game and just go swimming?" He said aloud._

"_Sounds good to me!" I chimed in as everyone gave their approval, everyone but Bill._

"_But I don't want to get my hair wet!" He whined._

_I hopped up real quick startling him and he fell over. "Tough it up, I want to swim." I reached my hand down to him. He accepted and I had a hard time pulling him up. His hand ended up pushing down my bikini bottoms on the sides as he tried to get a grip. He stared unashamed at my exposed backside._

"_Your ass is pretty." Bill smiled at me._

_I rolled my eyes. "Wow Bill really?"_

_He smiled. "It's a compliment is it not?" And the look on his face made me bust out laughing, he was being so serious! If he wasn't drunk he'd be scolding Tom for doing something like that. We all walked out to the back deck and the boys stripped down. All but Bill, he had to forever be the difficult one._

_While the boys jumped in the pool in their drunken stupor I stood there with Bill trying to convince him swimming was fun. "Why wont you come swimming with us?" I don't care if he was drunk or not, my patience was wearing thin._

_He toyed with the strings on my bikini bottoms. "I don't want to mess up my hair." He stated simply._

"_So your only worried about messing your hair up?" He only nodded. "Well how about if I did this?" I said quietly as I removed his hands from my hips and stood behind him._

"_Phoebe what are you doing?" _

_I shushed him. And took my hands and just messed them through his beautiful hair. He sighed contently. But then I got rougher and messed up his hair even more. He started protesting loudly. I backed away from him and I couldn't see his face because I had messed up his hair so bad. He started yanking off his shirt. "You're going to regret that!" He yelled playfully with an evil glint in his eyes. I laughed and took off running towards the pool._

_I jumped in diving down to the bottom and not coming up until I was on the other side of the pool to where I could stand. I hoisted myself up and sat with my feel dangling in the water. Bill was just surfacing, poor guy, his hair was going to be so matted up afterwards. I patted the space next to me, just for Bill. He excitedly-and very slowly-swam towards me. I don't know how that worked, but he was an awful swimmer._

_The rest of the guys were just off in the deep end in a corner relaxing in the coolness of the water. Bill was smiling evilly as he propped himself up next to me. "God I think I'm sober." He said drawing out each word._

"_Why's that?" I asked. He did look a little agitated. _

"_Because I feel really guilty about this…" He took something out of his pocket and gave it to me. _

_I gasped and hopped back into the water, how did he even manage that? I was blushing bad, I could tell my face was on fire! He had somehow stolen my bikini bottoms. How did that even happen? I shot daggers at him. "This has to be the most embarrassing thing that has ever _happened to me!" I said under my breath.

He hopped in the water next to me. "Forgive me?" He asked rubbing his temples. 

I shrugged. "Why should I?" I questioned, tying my bottoms in a triple knot, just to be safe.

"You can't really hold a grudge against a drunk person can you?" He asked like he was wondering the question himself. I silently shuddered, I wondered what would have happened if we were both drunk? I felt more blush spread across my face.

He cupped my cheek in his palm. "I didn't lie you know." He said softly.

"About what?" I was stunned for a while, the way he was looking at me made me feel completely alive.

"You are very pretty when you blush, it makes you look so alive and happy." He smiled down at me.

"How much do you remember about everything?" I asked.

"Everything…" He mumbled. "I tried to kiss you how many times?" He laughed.

"Only a lot!" I laughed with him. "You are quite the weird drunk. I guess all you needed was a nice rush of something cold to put you straight." I smiled.

"_Can_ I kiss you Phoebe?" He said in an innocent voice.

"Why do you want to?" I said sadly. Hopping back up on the side of the pool, Bill parted my legs a bit and stood between them.

"What I said earlier, and because you're different, I cant explain it. You're different than all the other girls, I think I might be able to trust you…" He trailed off uncertain is he offended me or not. "Well, you know. Plus you're pretty, and nothing like anyone I've ever met before. And I just want to help you. I know you're hurting…" I cut him off before he could finish. I just wish he wouldn't bring up me being hurt, I didn't want to think about that now.

"Yes." I said. Almost silent. I didn't know what I was about to get myself into.

He backtracked. "Uh, yes?" He said back dumbly.

"Yes, you can kiss me." I said down to him. His eyes lit up, but before he could do something about it, I started to talk. "I know what you mean, I haven't really talked to anyone about why I'm here. It's a sad story, and it hurts me to talk about it, but someday I'll be ready, and will you be here willing to talk with me about it?" I asked hopefully. I needed him, whether he knew it or not.

"I'll always be here for you Phoebes." He smiled at me. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. Sparks flew behind my eyes, kissing Bill seemed so natural. He wrapped his arms around my waist and slowly pulled me into the water with him, not once breaking the kiss. We were pressed up against each other, his little friend was hard. I rolled my eyes, guys were just so.. Guy like! I don't know.

He started toying with the strings to my bikini top. I pulled away from him and smiled. "Don't even think about it." I laughed at him

He eyes lit up. "Cant blame me for trying." He wagged his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes.

"You are such a guy." I stated.

XxX

Later that night they guys just wanted to watch TV, lay around and talk, do whatever they do when I'm not there. They were all squeezed on the couch with no more room. I joked about being left out then just flopped myself down on top of them, resting my head on Bill's lap and my feet in Gustav's lap. "You know what I find really weird?" I struck up a normal conversation, as normal as it was for me to be laying on the guy's laps.

"What's weird?" Bill answered. 

"You know that chick in our first period? The one I'm pretty sure stalks you guys?"

Tom snorted. "We have a trillion too many stalkers to count." He threw in. 

I rolled my eyes. "You all are _way _too full of yourselves. You put my friend Calvin to shame." I laughed, instantly missing him.

"Oh, a guy friend? Do I need to call and harass him too?" Tom asked.

"No!" I shot back. "Plus my phone always looses service when I call him, I don't even know why, my phone is just completely retarded."

We all had small conversations for a while. I decided I wanted to stay the night, it was way better than being in a house alone. I dreaded being alone, even though I knew I was going to have to face it eventually. I just didn't want to right now, I was too happy.

"I have to pee!" Georg randomly announced.

"No you don't!" I shot back. My butt was where he was sitting, this wasn't going to end well. 

"Unless you want me to whip it out right here, I don't mind…" He trailed off.

"Ew!" I rolled off the guys allowing him to shuffle himself off to the bathroom. I plopped myself in between Tom and Gustav, Gus was still a little drunk, so he was dozing off. He probably didn't even know I was setting next to him.

"I want to set next to Phoebe!" Bill whined from the other side of his brother.

"It's not like you guys haven't been eye-fucking all night, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't kill you guys to stay apart for a few minutes." He said angry.

"What's gotten into your pants?" I said back equally mad.

"Not you!" He grumbled. I just laughed. He was a royal jerk.

"Who's ready for a Prom Night?" Georg yelled from a closet in the wide hallway. He was rummaging around in it.

"Should I be scared?" I said getting up. "Want me to get some blankets?" I asked and Bill hopped up eager to leave.

"Yeah, I'll help you with them." He smiled sweetly at me.

We both silently walked to wherever they kept blankets in their house, it was kind of awkward feeling. But I tried not to dwell on it, all that mattered was that he promised to be there for me, no matter what. I was strongly crushing on Bill, and I hardly knew the real him yet, and I couldn't wait to discover the real him. We came to a stop at a huge door at the end of a hallway, I bet we just walked more than halfway across his house, it was just so damn big. We weren't even on the same floor as the living room.

"This is my room." He said quietly opening the door. His room was beyond big, it was dark, but you could also tell it was messy. I smiled, he laughed at my expression. "What? Never been in a guys room before?" He asked with a flirtatious tone to his voice. I blushed. He grabbed my wrist and led me to his bed. I scoffed, what was with guys? Did they really only have one thing on their minds?

He sat on the bed and pulled me onto his lap to where I was straddling him. I was still wearing my bikini, because in a weird attempt to get even at me, Tom had hidden my clothes, he said he liked the view too much to let me dress. I shook the thoughts from my mind as Bill's lips hungrily attacked mine. Our kissing was in sync, I've never felt this before, not with anyone. Before I knew it, he had my top off. He was staring at my chest like he's never seen a topless girl before.

I humored him and squeezed my boobs together and threw my head back. "You have no idea what you're doing to me." He said in an almost scared voice.

I think I did have an idea, I could feel _it _almost directly on my entrance. I took him serious. I didn't want to ruin what we might have in the future. I know it may seem were being dumb and reckless, but I was only doing what felt right. And being with him definitely felt right. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Here." He said handing me my top.

Rejection swept over me as I clumsily climbed off his lap. He was the one making all the first moves after all. "I'm sorry." I said sadly. Why would he want me anyways? I'm just a broken girl with a broken past.

He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, and rested his head on mine. "Don't look like that honey." He said sadly. "I shouldn't have led you on like I did."

I felt my eyes start to water. "Why did you?" I sniffled.

"It's not that I don't like you, because I truly do. I'm just so sick of Tom getting the girl every time, so this time I thought I could prove him wrong." He sounded ashamed of himself.

"You wouldn't have been able to sleep with me like that anyways," I said slowly, I didn't want to offend him. It only peaked his interest in what I was about to say. "There's something about you, you don't seem like the one night stand kind of guy, you would have stopped before it got too far." 

His eyes shone. "How did you know?"

"I fell this weird connection pulling me towards you, I cant explain it, I just know." I shrugged.

"Why weren't you trying to stop?" He asked, curiosity in his voice.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I said quietly. Even though I knew, it was because Bill made me forget, he made me feel like I didn't have a care in the world. I like that. I didn't want him to think I was using him.

"Here throw this on, we got to get going, they'll think something happened to us!" He wagged his eyebrows at me, and I just rolled my eyes. I looked down to what he gave me, a pair of shorts and a band tee. I didn't recognize it, must have been a German band. I just tossed them on without worrying. I helped carry a couple of blankets and pillows down to them. Bill had to lead the way because I didn't want to get lost, or fall down the stairs.

"No fair!" Tom yelled sadly

"What?" I asked, I always seemed to get pissed at him the quickest.

"Bill did you give her clothes?" He whined.

Bill blushed, but I'm the one who talked. "You are so fucking gross!" I spat at him.

He just laughed. "Yeah? I'm the gross one? You're a fucking whore!"

I gasped at him. "Now how the hell am I a whore?"

He was about to talk when Georg randomly cut in. "Dude, what the hell is your problem? Just because she's taking interest in Bill and not yourself don't mean you have to be a complete ass to her. You should be happy for Bill."

Tom fell silent with a guilty look on his face, and I just decided to stay out of it for once. "I for one think they should hug and make up!" Gustav threw in, he was a dork, he was just in the middle of sleeping!

"Right! Hug you guys!" Georg and Bill bellowed. Our faces probably reflected the same emotion, shock and disgust. Tom inched closer first, I just stood there with my arms awkwardly out. He embraced me and my body was stiff. "Make it convincing Phoebe!" I gently patted him on his back, in a 'comforting' gesture. I hope that was believable enough. I mean I liked Tom, I really did, he was just uncalled for sometimes.

We both sighed and looked at each other when we were done hugging, we immediately busted out laughing. I don't know why, it just happened.

XxX

I was sitting next to Bill, while the rest of the gang laid on the ground eating popcorn. Excluding Gustav. He was still passed out of the couch. We were watching one of my favorite movies of all time. Prom Night. I know, it sounds very cliché, but if you took the time to watch, it would be amazing. We were at my favorite part, where the girl was getting ready and about to walk down the stairs to her date. This song was amazing, so when the guy started singing, I belted it out with him:

Turn around, I am here,

If you want it's me you'll seeDoesn't count, far or nearI can hold you when you reach for me…

I sang until the song ended on the screen, and when I opened my eyes the guys' face looked shocked. Bill looked sad or scared.

"Do I sing that bad?" I said uneasily.

**YOU LIKE? :D - I don't know if giving you guys fluff this soon was a good or bad idea? But it felt right to show Phoebe's confusion and shizz…. And well, let me know what you think.**

**REVIEW :3**


	10. Holy Crap

**Thank you for all my reviews: Shaker10, Bianca Star, Dramaholic74, Billy and AliciaBonBon, XxMyHedleyRomancexX, Im[dot]losing[dot]hope, lpwriter4life**

**-Sorry it's been so long! I've been a super busy beaver :3 Anyways, I hope you enjoy, I tried to make it longish for you all :D**

**Escape to the Stars**

**Chapter 10: Holy crap.**

"When did you plan to tell us?" Tom spat at me. What in the world were they talking about, and before I could get a word in he continued. "I cant believe you, I thought you were going to be different. I guess we were all wrong."

Just because it was Tom who was talking to me made me even more pissed off. "What the fuck are you talking about? Plan on telling you what exactly? That I'm a lousy singer? FYI I didn't think it was a big deal! So what if I cant sing?" What was going on?

"Quit playing dumb Phoebe! We know you know, cut the crap." Tom said again, more aggressive than the first time questioning me.

I let out an exasperated sigh, I was seriously clueless. "I honestly don't know what your talking about." I was tired of all these accusations.

Bill piped in. "Just chill out Tom, she don't know what you're talking about."

"You're only saying that because you like her," Tom bit back. "What happened to the promise us four made?"

"If we make a friend, that you don't completely trust, ditch them." Georg stated sadly.

"What are you guys talking about? We haven't even know each other for a week, I don't expect you all to trust me so quickly. Just like I don't trust you all." I shrugged simply.

"I knew there was something about you, just go the fuck away." Tom's voice was laced with venom. I narrowed my eyes at him then stood up slowly.

I faced everyone. "I guess this is how you all feel then isn't it? That I'm an untrustworthy bitch huh?" I spat towards everyone. Bill looked away guiltily, but didn't protest. Which made my heart burn. "Well, I can see I'm not wanted. I'll make it crystal clear that I wont bother you guys again. As for all you guys, you're hiding something, and I'll guarantee I'll figure it out." I said in a deathly tone. I wasn't in the mood to be messed with now.

I abruptly turned on my heels and headed for the front door. "Phoebes!" Bill called after me, taking hold of my arm. I jerked it back roughly.

"What?" I spat at him.

"Don't listen to Tom, he's just…"

I cut him off. "No, I think he's made himself very clear. You guys don't trust me. Whatever. And for the record, I have no clue why he's gotten so worked up, but I'll assure you this, I will find out." I said deadly.

"Phoebe!" Bill whined.

I sighed once before turning my back and walking out on them. Tears immediately fell from my sore eyes, what have I done? I didn't want to lose them as friends, but Tom just got to me too bad sometime. Why did he have to be such a trouble maker? They were my only friends here, and now I've lost them for some unknown reason to me. I knew all too well that I wasn't going to try to find out their secret, because I knew I would hate if they were to try to find out mine.

They would tell me when they were ready hopefully, just like I would tell people about mine when I was ready. I just hope they would talk to me when the time was right, because they were all probably pissed at me. What the hell am I trying to pull? I should be mad at them! I just didn't have it in me to argue at the moment. All I felt was rejection and loneliness, something I've been feeling a lot.

I sighed as my phone blared out Nirvana, I was in no mood to talk to anyone. I hit the ignore button. I came to my closed gate and let out a frustrated sigh. I wasn't in the mood to try to open the damn thing up! It frustrated me more than anything! I rattled it loudly, I tried kicking it, I tried the latch, nothing worked. "Dumb thing!" I whispered quietly. I leaned on it harshly and I felt it open slowly. "I hate you!" I whined towards it.

I didn't even try to close it, because it just pissed me off that bad. I even tripped up my porch steps! I just wasn't having a good night at all. And to top it all off, I was locked out! I must have left my spare key in my room, well it wasn't my fault, I didn't think we were going to have a falling out tonight. At least the back porch light was on and I didn't have to wallow around in complete darkness. Being alone in the dark scared be beyond anything, it made me feel alone and vulnerable. And to my surprise the porch light didn't go off.

I silently scolded myself, I needed to quit thinking like that before it did go out. I decided to just call my dad, he would know what to do. I dialed his number. Hopefully he wouldn't be as busy at work as he usually was.

He answered on my fifth ring. "Hello?" He said, sounding annoyed.

"Dad? It's Phoebe." I said quietly. I don't know why, but I didn't want to talk too loud. Not like there was anyone around to hear, but still.

"You sound worried, what's wrong?" I felt my heart swell, this is the most he's cared since we've been here. I sniffled.

"I'm locked out." I stated simply.

"I thought you were staying with the boys?" He asked confused.

"Well I was, but then we got into a huge argument…" I trailed off. I didn't really want to talk about it.

He sighed. "I feel bad now, because there is no way I can be able to come down to let you in."

"Can you try please? I really don't want to have to sleep out here." I said sadly.

"I'm on my five minute break, then we have to go into another meeting…" He trailed off for a while. "Is the big box still over there by the fence?"

"Yeah.."

"Can you try to just sleep on that until I come home? I know I sound like a bad parent but, I really need to go through with this interview." He did sound really sorry.

"Sure." I said quietly. That's the last thing I need was to be outside, in the middle of the night alone. "Bingo is inside, doing who knows what."

He sighed again. "I have to go. Love ya! Bye." He hung up abruptly.

I felt all sad inside, dad wasn't going to be home, my only friends here hated me, I didn't feel like talking to my old ones, and now I had to sleep outside. Oh how the world hated me. I walked over to the box, would it even hold me? I sat down on it. Nothing broke, of course it would hold me. I sighed and laid down using my arms as pillows. I curled up on my side and faced my yard. No way was I wanting to face the boys yard.

My mind was racing with a ton of unanswered questions, I couldn't sleep it was so hot outside. I turned onto my back, legs hanging off the box, I put my arms behind my head and stared at the sky. It would be amazing if I could just escape to the stars, all my worries would be forever forgotten. It was just so peaceful looking, it had me mesmerized. It also calmed me down and made me peaceful.

I laid like that for hours just soaking in the view. Eventually sleep overtook my system and I was grateful. I needed to get away from reality for a while, and what better thing to help you than sleep?

XxX

I didn't even remember falling asleep, the next thing I remembered was the piercing sun on my face. I tried to ignore it for a while, but nothing helped. Something heavy jumped on my stomach and I sighed faintly. I cracked open my eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the sunlight. Something was moving on my stomach! I stayed calm for a while, then I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me.

What the hell? Was that a possum? I slowly lifted myself up, but I guess I moved too fast because it turned around quickly and hissed in my face. I bolted upright and let out a very high pitch shriek. I rolled over and landed face first in the dirt and grass. I felt it fall on my back, it was making weird growling noises. I hopped up and jumped on the box and leaned on the fence. I wish I had something to shoo it away with. It put his paws up on the side of the box and sniffed the air. It tired to make another jump for me, but its stubby legs weren't letting him.

I heard someone walk outside from the boys yard, probably to see what I was going on about. The possum made a weird hissing noise, I screamed again and I ran in long leaps towards my porch. "Go away!" I yelled towards it. It bounded slowly behind me. What the hell? This was a demented animal. I heard laughing coming from the boy's porch. It was Bill and Georg, and I was quick to give them the middle finger, which made them laugh harder.

The damn thing wouldn't stop following me! And it was super scary, I didn't have a good past with possums. This one time my mom and aunt came running in our house and slammed the screen door shut in my face. I looked outside and sure enough a possum was sitting on my tea table foaming at the mouth. I had to get rid of my table because of that nasty thing.

Was it like attracted to me or something? It wouldn't leave me alone, and it just made me scream louder. I was so scared I started crying! I ran down my deck and out the gate, and for once it cooperated with me, allowing me to lock it behind me. I sighed with relief. The possum ran towards the gate pawing at it while growling. I screamed and jumped again. My heart rate was out of the roof! I was shaky as hell. I was never going to sleep outside no matter what the circumstances were.

I shakily walked to my front porch and checked the time. Oh you know it was only five something in the morning, that's super cool. I called my dad again, trying to get the anxiety out of my voice.

"Hey Phoebes." He greeted me, he sounded tired and exhausted.

"When are you coming home? I really need a bed, and a hot shower." I sighed sadly.

"I'm on my way home right now, I should be there in about five minutes. How was your stay outside anyways?"

"Fine until I woke up." I said clipped sounding.

"I wont ask. Ok, I'm turning on our street, talk to you in a few." As we hung up I saw the car pulling around the corner. I was relieved. No more possums, sunlight, or basically nature. Today was going to be a slow day, and I wasn't looking forward to it. I didn't need to be left alone with my thoughts, it even scared myself.

My dad sauntered past me, not even greeting me, just unlocking the door and going inside. I sighed, I just wished everything would go back to normal, was that too hard to ask? I already knew the answer, because my dad would never want to go back to back to being normal, he hurt too much. I mean I hurt too, I just didn't know how to tell people about it. It was bubbling up and getting ready to explode, but now I didn't have anyone to share my feelings with.

Bingo had destroyed the whole living room. The couch was tore up and stained from his accidents. Pillow fluff was everywhere, along with some disoriented cushions flung everywhere. Who knew something go small could destroy a whole room? Apparently you should never underestimate dogs, no matter what their size may be. It took hours to clean up, but I didn't mind, it took my mind off of everything that was going on.

My dad came back in the room after he was done filling up the fridge. "Do you mind taking Bingo out?"

I hesitated. "Actually I do… there was a possum out there this morning…" I trailed off. I didn't want to relive that all over again.

A small smile pulled at his lips. "Still have that childhood phobia?"

"Ever since that thing made me get rid on my tea table, I've always been terrified of them. Especially since this one basically chased me around growling!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled lowly. "It's ok, I'll take him out today. But remember, its your job?"

I nodded. As he left with the dog I decided to shower away the nasty possum germs. Today was pretty uneventful, but I'm pretty sure tomorrow would be even better! I had school tomorrow, and I wad dreading it every step of the way. I was scared to face the boys, and I had no clue where I was going to set at lunch. Was this bad to worry about?

XxX

I was exhausted when I woke up. I was exhausted of life, and I generally felt depressed today. I couldn't stop thinking about my mom, and how things would be super different if she wouldn't have been killed. Today was also my birthday. I wasn't expecting dad to remember, since he was all about himself lately. I wasn't really feeling up to a birthday, because there wasn't anything happy about it.

I heaved myself out of the bed and popped my pill. I threw on a tank top and a jacket over it. Black skinny jeans and my normal makeup, I was just so predictable. I sighed and went into the kitchen, my dad had left a note. For a second I got all happy inside, that he remembered my birthday. But my hopes fell just as quick as I read it: _I'll be gone for a few days on a business trip, I left you my credit card, and if you go anywhere lock up, and for god sakes don't forget your spare key! Anyways, the business deal is coming along great. Hopefully I'll see you soon._

I let the tears spill over, I knew he probably wouldn't remember, but I cant believe he was away at a business trip! I knew he was under a lot of stress and shit, but I'm his daughter! Now I wasn't in the mood for anything! I would ditch school, but I didn't want the boys to think they got to me. Because they fucking didn't.

I checked my makeup in the mirror, let Bingo out, then stormed myself towards school. I was an angry crying mess, I had to clear myself up before school started but I didn't see that happening anytime soon. I'm just glad I had Mrs. Tudder first period, maybe I could talk to her? That would be cool.

I smiled when I was the first one in the classroom, I plopped myself down in my desk and checked my phone. I had 4 missed texts from Tara and a few from my other old friends, I just deleted them. I didn't feel like talking to anyone right now, even through text message. I just felt so alone, I wasn't one for tears in a classroom, but I started crying my eyes out right there.

Poor Mrs. Tudder! She had no idea what to do, she just handed me a box of tissues and let me wander to the bathroom. I got tons of pity stares, and stares from people that clearly stated: _Freak!_ People mumbled and gossiped as I flung the bathroom door open, I was grateful that no one was in there. I ignored the final bell as I sat on a toilet and cried. I used about half the box of tissues.

Why did things have to be so unfair? Why? It was all my fault we were here! If I didn't want to go somewhere after school let out, we'd never had gotten into that crash. I never got to go to my mom's funeral, or see her grave. I would never have that chance. I was in a coma, and couldn't choose things for myself. And, now recently, I made the people that were my only friends hate my guts. For some unknown reason. Then my dad goes and forgets my birthday!

I stayed in the bathroom for about 15 to 20 minutes. I had to collect myself. I left when my eyes lost their redness and puffiness. My makeup was shot to hell, no more eyeliner. At least I felt a little better from crying, I wasn't going to lie about that. Going back to class the halls were super quiet, back home there were always people in the halls making too much noise, skipping and doing all kinds of stuff.

I took a deep breath and walked through my 1st period. Bill was busy writing in his journal, he didn't even notice me walk in. Either that or he was plain flat out ignoring me. I scoffed in my head, all this crap happened because I sang along to the music in the movie? How petty.

"I want you to write about a significant experience in your life, it can be a good experience or a bad one." Mrs. Tudder told me, sympathy in her eyes. I got out my notebook, but I just sat there. I didn't feel like doing anything, so why did I even come to school today?

The teacher kept talking, but I just tuned her out, Bill kept casting worried glances in my direction, but I tried not to notice. And that's how class went, boring and awkward. And what hurt the worst was that Bill didn't even try to say anything to me! No apology, nothing.

XxX

I had my head down, waiting for the bell to ring for lunch. 2nd period was as boring as the first, not so much awkward since Bill and Georg sat so far away from me. But I still couldn't ignore the glances they gave me. Frankly it was starting to get on my damn nerves. And that was why my head was down.

Lunch was going to be awkward, which is why I'm standing in the lunch line, trying to bide my time on where I was going to set. I got a piece of pizza, apple, French fries and school milk. I gave them my new lunch number and strode out of the line into the full cafeteria. I glanced around, Bill and Tom were both staring at me, Tom looked annoyed, and Bill looked genuinely sorry.

I stood my the trashcan, surveying my options. Finally I decided to say screw it, I grabbed my apple and fiercely threw my food in the trashcan. I angrily marched out the doors and straight back to the bathroom, ignoring any look they gave me. I sat for the second time in the bathroom today, except I didn't cry. Just avoiding people.

**:] Hope you liked :D Don't worry, next chapter is where they have math class and Tom is her partner remember? :]] trust me, it'll only get better in time. :3 Some problems are going to come up, Phoebe is going to get more depressed. Just thought I'd warn ya. But it's not going to be bad :3 She wont cut, or stuff like that. Just thought I'd warn ya guys :D**

***REVIEW* :D **


	11. The unexpectable happened

**Thank you for all my reviews: Shaker10, Bianca Star, Dramaholic74, Billy and AliciaBonBon, XxMyHedleyRomancexX, Im[dot]losing[dot]hope, lpwriter4life**

**-Ah, and more storms are rolling in D':**

**Escape to the Stars**

**Chapter 11: The un-expectable happened.**

Things were about to get awkward as soon as the bell rang for Math, Tom was my partner. Hopefully Mrs. Lister made us do some independent work, or taking notes are good too. I should just ditch math all together, why aren't I? Simple. I don't want the twins to think I'm scared or avoiding them. Which I want to, but I'm not going to because I didn't do anything, so why should I feel scared anyways?

I was still in the bathroom, clutching my apple for dear life when the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. I slowly moved my way out of the bathroom, but not slow enough to be bombarded with girls rushing in to do their makeup. I leaned against the lockers next to my next period, waiting for the warning bell to sound. Bill and Tom were probably already in there, or going to make a really late arrival. Because everyone loved the hell out of them for some unknown reason. Sorry if I sound so sour towards them.

I saw Tom's swag walking down the hall slowly, he'd stop to talk to a girl every now and then, making them swoon. I kicked myself off the locker and filed into the math room. It was chilly, and I'm glad I brought a jacket with me today. I zipped it up to my chin, not caring how I looked, as long as I was warm. I plopped messily in my seat, almost falling out of the chair, but I caught myself. I laid my apple on my desk, not even sure if I wanted to eat it or not.

I got out my yellow warm-up sheet and started filling out what was on the overhead. We were doing group work today, but after we were done taking notes, at least I got to stall for a little while longer. Just as I was finishing up Tom walked his penguin looking ass in. Wobble, wobble, pulls up pants, wobble, wobble, pulls up pants. I felt a smirk playing at the corner of my lips. I scolded myself and made myself go back to being emotionless. For my own benefit.

He silently walked past me, almost tripping on my school bag. Oh how that would have made my day if he tripped and took out a few desks on his way down. The bell rang and Bill quickly walked through the door Ms. Bradley was closing. She gave him a warning look, but let him slide.

I had forgotten to grab a calculator, so I waited for the perfect time to get up and get one. When neither of the teachers were talking. I didn't even want the apple anymore, so I decided I might as well throw it away while I'm at it.

"Ah! Phoebe!" Mrs. Lister exclaimed.

I turned around and gave her a questioning look.

"Thanks for volunteering!" She said in her too happy tone.

"Volunteering for what?" I asked warily. Who knew what their about to get me into if it involved math. They might as well slap a sticker on my forehead and call me a failure!

She took the apple from my hand. "Do you know what you could do with this apple?" She asked.

"Um, eat it?"

"Ah, but this is math, we could always calculate its circumference if it was completely round!" Everyone in the class groaned.

"I should have eaten the apple while I had the chance." I muttered.

Mrs. Lister gave her signature laugh. "I'm joking." She smiled. "Who doesn't love math though?" She asked aloud. A chorus of groans attacked the classroom again.

"I'm going to go sit down." I stated. Taking my chance at a nice seat, away from the crazy math loving teachers. I swear I've never seen someone so absorbed in math.

The notes we took were super boring. But to make things even more awkward I turned in my chair facing Bill, and where I was sideways to Tom. I hoped I was making Bill uncomfortable. And from the side glances I was receiving from him, I knew he was thinking about me. What about, I didn't know.

I remember dozing off with my notebook clutched to my chest. I wasn't asleep, but it was enough to not write notes, for that I was truly glad. Math was so awful. The next thing I remember was that it was time to get into our groups. Damn it all.

As soon as I stood up, getting ready to turn my desk around to face Tom, he protested. "Mrs. Lister, I'd like a new partner."

I rolled my eyes. "Suck it up, it's only one class."

"Whatever. I suck at math, and at the rate you sleep in here you probably suck too." He said fiercely. Bill just sat there, head turning to whoever would talk.

"Cut it out you guys!" The teacher said. "No partner switches if that's what you both are getting at." She scolded both of us like we were her kids. "But Bill will move in this group until his partner returns." I rolled my eyes. Joy.

This was going to be super awkward. I leaned back in my chair and opened up my book. Bill got settled down next to me. I hope they both felt as awkward as I did. I scanned down the page we were supposed to be doing. I most definitely didn't know how to do anything. Until then, I bullshitted my way through most of the questions. I loved the looks on their faces, they tried to work together, but they didn't know how to do anything.

"Phoebe?" Came Ms. Bradley's voice, she sounded very disapproving. She looked at my work over my shoulder. "Are you guys working as a team?" She asked, very well knowing the answer.

"Nope." I stated popping the p.

"And why not?"

"Because were not on good terms at the moment."

She sighed. "In the future you're not going to be able to work with people you like the whole time. So your going to have to suck it up and get over it." Ah, she was too blunt sometimes. "Erase everything, and start off as a group." She commanded before leaving to help someone knew.

I crumbled up my paper and started fresh. "Soo…" I started off.

"No. We don't know how to do anything." Tom said in a clipped voice.

"Why not work together? Then we'd all know what we were doing." I said nicely back.

"I'd rather fail than work with you!" He said, trying to hide his anger.

"Whoa! Very mature, how old are you? Five?" I spat back.

Bill huffed in frustration. "Will you both just be quiet? I'm with Phoebe Tom. We all need to work together to get all this done. I for one, don't need to fail."

"Fine, you go ahead and work with her. I'd rather fail."

"Why don't you grow up?" I stated blankly. I mean he already didn't like me, so what's the use of trying to be nice to him?

"Why don't you shut the hell up? No one wants to hear you talk." He said lowly to me, not wanting the teachers to hear.

Tears started to form in my eyes, I was just so emotional today. "What did I even do to you guys to make you hate me?"

Tom looked a bit freaked out that I might cry. He didn't answer me, but Bill did. "Awh, we don't hate you." He said sympathetically.

I shook my head sadly. "It sure seems like it." I stated quietly.

"Can we talk about this after class?" Tom asked me. I only nodded.

XxX

Me and Tom had a class together next, which happened to be Spanish. I was definitely not going to pay attention in there. In math we all decided to shut our mouths but worked together. The teachers were pleased to say the least. I was on an emotional roller coaster and I hated crying, so this didn't help any.

Tom sat down in front of me in Spanish. We were watching a movie in here today, so we could basically just do whatever. Me and Tom ended up passing notes back and forth. The teacher didn't seem to care as long as we were quiet. I didn't like her already, she should at least try to care about her job.

**T: I'm sorry about my behavior, it just takes me a while to trust new people. It's really hard for us**.

**P: It's fine. I mean could you at least tell me what I did wrong?**

**T: I thought you were untrustworthy, so I jumped to conclusions.**

**P: What are you guys hiding?**

**T: Well, its not really a secret, if you figure it out, good for you. But if you don't, we'll tell you someday when we know we can trust you.**

**P: I can wait.**

**T: I know. :] And I can tell were going to be the odd pair to get into arguments over the dumbest shit, so we might as well apologize in advance. So, I'm sorry :D**

**P: lol, I'm sorry too :P So, what are you guys doing after school? **

**T: Were going to a photo shoot, doing a couple of interviews, you know, the usual :3**

**P: Smart alec. So you guys aren't doing anything then?**

**T: Idk yet, we might be. I'll have to ask, then have Bill call you. **

**P: Aha, I'm so glad I'm worthy of your attention!**

**T: Haha, I know, your one of the luckier ones.**

Yeah, Tom was pretty great once we started to get along, he was one of the funniest, perverted people I knew. For that I was grateful, at least he would make me have a good laugh. He was like the big brother I never had, he was protective of me, that much I could feel. I could feel it radiating off of him whenever someone would get too close, or when someone would crack a joke about Americans. I mean it's whatever. But Tom would always tense up or something.

I'm glad we had everything straightened out, because I think I might have actually gone legit crazy if I had to go through this school year with no friends. Why not make new ones you may ask? Well, I feel too depressed to actually pot forth effort in meeting anyone new. Maybe in time I'll try to find someone to connect to besides the boys? I sure hope, because I'd love some girl time every now and then. That's what I'll miss most about my friends, hanging out, gossiping, talking about crushes.

It's going to take some time to adjust for sure, but I already knew that. It was almost the end of Spanish class when the call for me came. "Phoebe?" Mrs. Spagnola called from her phone. I looked at her and she waved it at me. "It's for you." It was embarrassing to get a phone call in the middle of class, I've never had it happen before. I was instantly worried, I hope nothing bad happened, I couldn't deal with any more pain in my life.

"Hello?" I asked. You could hear the worry dripping out of my voice.

"Hi, um, yes," She stuttered out her introductions. "I'm Ms. Sawyer from the counselors office, and we'd like to meet with you briefly."

"Ok, when would you like me to come down?"

"Right now if that's alright?"

"Sure thing." We hung up, and I felt weird, why would I have to see the counselor for anyways? And better yet I had no idea how I was supposed to get there.

Mrs. Spag walked up behind me. "What'd they need you for?" She asked in a thoughtful voice.

"Um, I'm needed in the counselors office, but I have no clue where it is." I said shyly. She didn't intimidate me, but I'm always this way towards most adults.

"I'll take her!" Tom said from his desk, wagging his arms in the air. I rolled my eyes.

She smirked. "I bet you will Kaulitz." She wrote down a note on a piece of paper for me, my exit pass. "If I allow you to go, I want you straight back here, got it mister?" She eyed him, not trusting him.

He smirked back. "Sure." He said in that sly tone of his. She just rolled her eyes but allowed us to go.

"Where is the counselors office anyways?" I asked in wonder.

He laughed. "It's only at the bottom of this staircase, I don't see why she let me come with you. No complaints here though, at least I get out of class."

I scoffed. "Class was almost over, and we were watching a movie."

He smiled. "I hate sitting. Plus who cares about Spanish anyways?"

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe not you, but tons of people I'm sure."

"Well here we are, hopefully they don't keep you too long, but if they do I'll just have Bill call you later and talk to you about plans ok?" He sounded like he was genuinely trying to put an effort to keep from starting a dumb argument with me. I cherished that.

I gave him a hug. He tensed up for a second but leaned into my touch for a while. "You have no idea what this means to me." I said sadly. My voice gave him chills, I felt him shudder.

"What me taking you to the counselors office?" He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

I shook my head happily. "No, you guys being my friends. I really need someone, and you guys do a pretty damn good job at making me smile."

"Ah, well for that I'm glad." He smiled again. He bent down and lifted me off the ground in a giant hug. "And even though we may get into future arguments, and may not talk for longer than this. I'll never hate you Phoebes."

I smiled in his dreaded hair. "Thanks Tom, you really are great. No matter how many times I tell you off, call you a douche, or an asshole, or someone who's…"

"I think I get it." He laughed at me.

I smirked. "I'll never hate you either."

He gently sat me down and pushed me towards the office. "Remember, we'll call you later. Or text. However lazy we feel." I rolled my eyes but nodded. I made my way into the counselors office, my stomach felt really upset. I was nervous, I wondered why I was down here.

"Ah Nevaeh?" A short and chubby woman asked.

"Yes, that's me." I said back.

"I'm Ms. Sawyer, please have a seat." She smiled at me. I complied. "I'm guessing you're wondering why you're here?" Before I could answer she carried on. "Mrs. Tudder reported that she is very worried for you, what happened this morning, if I may ask?" She had her pencil and clipboard ready.

I shrugged. "It's tough moving to a new country. Emotions finally getting to me, you know, homesickness." I tried to keep my answers vague, I absolutely didn't want a stranger knowing my life, trying to help or not.

XxX

Lets just say the 'therapy' session went on until school was over with, this bitch put me in tears. She told me how I was only pushing away people by not opening up to them. I mean sooorry for not wanting to trust people too easily! I also didn't want to be judged as the girl who came here by a freak accident! I knew my mind was over reacting with all this information, but I just didn't know how to deal with it yet.

And now I was in no mood for company. She just hollowed me out, shut me down, hung me up to dry. Well I think you understand. For the second time today I wondered around the school with tears streaming down my face, I'm just glad this time it was empty. I bounded out the school doors with my bag hitting my hip every angry step of the way. I unzipped my jacket and used my sleeves to dry off my eyes, I sniffled. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and hung my head. That's how I walked home from school.

I walked super slow, because I didn't want to be in a huge house all alone, but eventually I made it there and had to face my fears. Alone with no one but Bingo, who was in the boy's yard anyways, so it didn't matter. I wanted to be happy, I really did, but I have a far way to go to be happy. I had to fully recover and come to terms with what happened in my life, and I cant bring myself to just yet.

I wondered if anyone would wish me a happy birthday either. I sat on my couch and watched TV for hours with my phone sitting on the coffee table in front of me. I had a few stray texts from old friends, but no one remembered so far. It was nearing midnight, and I wanted to sit outside under the stars. It would help me clear my head if anything.

I rummaged around in my dad's old boxes for a baseball bat, no way was I going outside to face that ferocious possum with nothing this time. I sat on the giant box with the bat thrown across my lap, I watched my phone clock tick down the time until my birthday was officially going to be over. Tears welled in my eyes. Any second now. The clock went to 12am, and that's when the un-expectable happened.

Bill called me.

**:3**

**REVIEW PLEASE :3**

**Was it kinda blah? Well either way, hope you enjoyed. The depression will hopefully be over for a little while now, god knows we all need something happy :D**


End file.
